


Competition

by Circe (ELG)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Dubious Ethics, M/M, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELG/pseuds/Circe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NEW. While mind-stamped, Jonah (Jack) watches Tor (Teal'c) have sex with Carlin (Daniel) - something Daniel does not remember but he and Teal'c do. Unbeknown to Jack and Teal'c, Daniel has been fantasizing about having sex with both of them at once. When the three of them unwittingly imbibe aphrodisiacs on an alien world, all their repressions are undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> This one I wrote in 2001 but never got around to posting, mostly, I imagine, re-reading it, because it has all kinds of dubious consent issues, debated, and in the story, none of which are really satisfactorily resolved within the narrative. Teal'c, in this scenario, was given prisoners for his own use (or at least says he was). Daniel has a rape fantasy (in which he is the victim), and all the sex takes place while Daniel and the people he is having sex with are either mind-stamped or drugged. And the plot – such as it is – is just a flimsy pretext for more people to have sex with Daniel. So, please approach with care.

_Six months earlier…_

Sitting around the campfire on P2X-971 O'Neill passed Daniel a mug of coffee before turning back to Teal'c to continue their conversation.

"So I do find myself wondering sometimes what would have happened to us if you hadn’t changed sides."

"We'd have died." Daniel passed the mug onto Carter and held out a hand for the next one O'Neill poured.

"Yes, Apophis said 'kill the rest'." Carter accepted the mug with a smile for Daniel.

O'Neill looked at Teal'c sideways. "So you'd have just killed all of us?"

"The men would have been killed." Teal'c answered impassively. "The women would have been taken by any Jaffa who wanted them. Or sold."

"Great." Carter pulled a face.

Daniel shrugged. "Well, at least you would have survived. Jack and I would have been dead."

"O'Neill would have been killed." Teal'c stared into the fire, not looking at any of his companions.

Daniel shifted a little resentfully. "I'm a man."

O'Neill nodded. "Yep. Definitely. Seen him in the shower. No doubt about it." He passed Daniel another mug of coffee while the younger man pulled a face at him.

Teal'c's voice was clear but it didn't seem coincidence that he continued to look into the flames rather than at any of the people he was addressing. "It has long been a tradition amongst Jaffa that they might claim any unwanted prisoners they pleased. As first prime the first choice would have been mine."

O'Neill blinked. "And so?"

Teal'c's face was an impassive mask but there was just a hint of something very uncomfortable about his body language. "And so Major Carter would have been taken by me as a concubine. And Daniel Jackson would have been taken by me as a catamite."

"A catamite…?" Daniel choked on his coffee.

"What?" Major Carter looked at him in disbelief and then frowned. "Teal'c did you just pay me…a compliment?"

The smile Teal'c gave her was truly dazzling. "Indeed."

O'Neill sat back and looked between his two companions. "Waste not, want not, eh?"

Teal'c inclined his head.

O'Neill shrugged. "So, I'm the only one you wouldn't have been able to find a use for?"

"Yes, O'Neill."

"Okay, well I'm a little hurt."

Daniel blinked rapidly. "Um…I'm not sure I…I mean, not that I'm not flattered but I really don't like the idea of being a…catamite."

"Beats being dead." O'Neill told him.

Daniel darted Teal'c a look of mild reproach. "I didn't realize that Jaffa society…"

"It is very similar to that of most ancient warrior cultures, Daniel Jackson."

O'Neill looked at Daniel in amused curiosity. "Translation?"

Daniel pulled a face. "Meaning it was okay to be the one on top whoever you happened to be on top of."

Teal'c looked at Daniel. "That is a simplification."

"Yes. It is." Daniel scratched his jaw. "I'm just a little… Catamites tended to be younger than I am. I thought I was…"

"A grown up?" O'Neill supplied helpfully.

Daniel glowered at him. "The tradition tended to be that men in their twenties and thirties pursued younger men, who were supposed to resist being caught. Basically, to…catch some beautiful boy was a feather in your cap, but if you were a beautiful boy you were supposed to keep saying 'no'. A father would be proud of his twenty something son having some good looking boy in his bed, but would be angry with a son who ended up in some other guy's bed."

Carter shook her head. "So, the usual hypocrisy was in existence it just extended to both genders?"

Daniel shrugged. "Pretty much. Basically, as a boy in your teens you were supposed to be pursued by older guys, that was a tribute to your desirability, but you were supposed to offer quite a lot of resistance before you let some wonderful guy win you. Then in your twenties you might have some kind of relationship with a fellow twenty something, while getting married. Getting married and producing children was something all loyal citizens were supposed to do, but it was accepted that you would also be having an affair with a male friend at the same time. But the older you got the less you were supposed to be more than friends with men. And there was still a lot of disapproval of being the one penetrated. Sex between warriors was encouraged by the Spartans to foster loyalty and friendship, but you were supposed to do turn and turn about. You weren't supposed to enjoy going underneath, and in fact to get around that most Greek homosexual activity involved inter-crural intercourse which didn't have the same taboos attached to it."

"Inter-crural?" O'Neill enquired.

Daniel moistened his lips. "Between the legs. No actual penetration. Which also avoided causing any physical injury to the boy or young man the older man was having sex with. But in some societies, like the Dorian Greeks, a boy of noble birth was supposed to be initiated by an older man, possibly a friend of his father, who was supposed to impart his 'arete' to him. That's his various masculine virtues, things to give him wisdom, strength, nobility et cetera."

"And this was imparted how exactly…?" O'Neill enquired.

Teal'c said matter-of-factly, "Through the semen of the older warrior during anal coitus. On Chulak this is called the Rite of Asharan."

Carter pulled a face. "Ouch."

"It is a ceremony of great significance in many cultures," Teal'c returned.

O'Neill shook his head. "I'm with Carter on that 'ouch' here." He looked at Teal'c, mischief in his eyes although he was obviously making an effort to keep his expression neutral. "So, in Jaffa society, what kind of sex do first primes tend to have with their catamites? The between the legs stuff, or…?"

"That is none of your business, O'Neill."

O'Neill poured himself a cup of coffee. "Damn near became Daniel's business by the sound of –"

"Don't you have something you should be doing?" Daniel demanded. "Places to go? People to shoot at?"

"It would depend on whether or not the catamite was a warrior apprentice or a slave without status," Teal'c returned impassively.

O'Neill looked between Daniel and Carter. "Sounds like you two just missed out on a really cushy number warming Teal'c's bed for him for the rest of your natural lives. Bet you wish things had gone a different way now."

Carter looked at him hard. "It wouldn't have been all bad, sir."

"Yes, I can see some advantages." Daniel also glared at him. "Less sarcasm from you being one of them."

O'Neill got to his feet. "Some people just can't take a joke."

Teal'c also rose to his feet. "I will accompany you, O'Neill."

"If you want to push him in the river, we don't mind," Daniel called after them.

He and Carter waited until they were out of earshot before exchanging a glance. "So…" she pulled a face. "You've seen Teal'c naked more than I have, are we talking…?"

"We're talking big serious ouch here, yes." Daniel grimaced. 

Carter winced. "Guess we both got lucky."

Daniel took another sip of coffee. "Guess so." Seeing Carter looking after Teal'c with an assessing look on her face, he said in disbelief, "You're thinking about it?"

She shrugged. "Aren't you?"

"No." He looked back at Teal'c. "What, you wouldn't…mind?"

She gave him a very straight look. "Being taken as some enemy's concubine? Of course I’d mind. But sleeping with Teal'c willingly isn't exactly a horrifying prospect." As Daniel blinked at her she added slyly, “Oh come on, Daniel. I don’t think I’m the only one who’s noticed that Teal'c and the Colonel are both good-looking men. Don’t tell me you’ve never peeked in the showers. I know you’re a scholar but you’re not dead below the neck.”

“Peeking doesn’t mean anything,” he retorted. “Everyone peeks.”

Carter took another sip of coffee before adding casually, "Bra’tac told me that Jaffa traditionally do that warrior brother thing when they’re away from their wives for a while. You know…mutual comfort? I heard Teal'c telling Colonel O'Neill about it, too. Then they both looked at you.”

"Really?" Daniel had looked across at the two men who were heading for the woods before he could stop himself. Then he glanced across at her in time to see that little smile on Carter's face. "But you know what, I think I'll pass."

She shrugged. "Suit yourself, but you're the anthropologist, I would have thought you might want to experience some ancient cultural traditions first hand…?"

Daniel said conversationally, "Sam, have you ever wondered what a frog feels like when it's stuffed down the back of your neck?"

They were still giggling when O'Neill and Teal'c returned to the campfire. O'Neill shook his head in lofty disapproval. "Some people are so immature," he observed.

***

“You will do as I say.” 

Daniel tried to struggle but the hand around his throat made it clear his neck could be snapped or his windpipe crushed with a flick of these impossibly strong fingers. Self-preservation kicked in and although he was ashamed of his behavior, he stopped fighting. He gazed into unreadable brown eyes in a handsome chiseled face; the gold emblem on his forehead a sign of slavery or empowerment, it was difficult to know which; skin the color of the fertile Nile earth from which this man’s ancestors had been abducted. This ‘Teal’c’ had the body of an athlete, a demi-god, like some alien Hercules who had made the subjugation of Daniel a self-appointed labor. 

Daniel felt feverish and scared and the wine in his system wasn’t helping; leaving him light-headed and slightly sick. Also, shamefully, slightly excited. He had been washed earlier, stripped of his clothing, and was now wrapped in a thin linen loincloth and not much else. The bed in Teal'c’s chamber smelled of recent sex. He’d heard Sam cry out in guilty pleasure earlier and knew this man had been the cause of her defeat. In this strange kaleidoscope of time he felt as he if he could see into the future and the past. In another world it hadn’t happened this way. There was a safety net wrapped around this scene that meant it was okay to surrender to the fear and the excitement; like a play he’d watched before and knew had a happy ending. When Teal'c abruptly kissed him, his mouth opened involuntarily and the man’s tongue took possession. He was pushed roughly to the bed but landed softly, on linen and fur, a hundred candles burning in the room, the blur outside the small circle of his vision a shimmer of soft flickering light. Teal'c was kissing him still, harder and deeper, demanding acquiescence, while strong fingers, slicked with some oil, burrowed beneath his loincloth.

He knew Jack was watching. Was a captive nearby. He had to acquiesce to guarantee his safety; that was the deal, although it felt like an idea he’d just thought of; a way to make this passive submission to his own pleasure something less mortifying. Yes, make it about Jack; not just because this performance was all for his benefit; to make him jealous; make him notice; perhaps make him hot and aroused and eager; but about saving his life.

“Will you spare Jack’s life?” Daniel whispered. 

Teal'c gazed down at him hungrily, arrogant and impassive, but also aroused, wanting Daniel and unafraid to show it. “Perhaps.”

Daniel said, “I’ll do anything.” And there was a luxury in it; knowing it was for Jack’s sake he was so utterly surrendering himself to this handsome tyrant, and not at all because this was a secret fantasy he had never known about until now; himself the passive captive of someone who appeared dangerous but would in fact never hurt him. 

Teal'c said, “You shall?” And then he was kissing Daniel again, while his fingers stroked him to hardness. When he flipped Daniel onto his front, Daniel felt his heart hammer with fear and excitement, because he’d always been curious about this; wondered what it was like, wanted it and flinched from it, and this way it wasn’t his fault, wasn’t his choice. It was for Jack’s sake…

And then Jack was there, tied to the bed in front of him, sitting up with his hands bound above his head, long legs an open ‘v’ shape within which Daniel’s body fitting perfectly. Teal'c reached past Daniel’s head to tug the loin cloth from around the soldier’s waist and there was Jack’s cock, erect and weeping; Jack swearing under his breath but his eyes full of need, excited by Daniel’s naked body. And there was no choice if Jack was to live except for Daniel to obey Teal'c and open his mouth and his legs and take Jack in deep into his throat while Teal'c entered him and thrust deep and hard, hard and deep….

 

Daniel awoke with a jolt, sweaty, aroused and horrified. He lay panting in the darkness, painfully aware of his erection but not at first sure where he was. Then the ticking of his clock reassured him. He was home in his own apartment, waking from a dream – no, from a nightmare, in which that other possibility had played itself out in lurid detail. God, that was sick. Himself the swooning virgin to Teal'c’s ruthless sheik. What the hell had he been eating before he went to bed? That was not his fantasy. He didn’t secretly yearn to have new experiences literally thrust upon him while he abdicated responsibility while secretly colluding in his own seduction. 

He shook his head to try to dismiss the all too vivid images. That weight and bulk of Teal'c behind him, touching him…there. Slick fingers so skilful and practiced, slippery with oil, one sliding inside him to find his prostate, making his body shudder with pleasure and anticipation of the moment when he was going to be impaled on that eager cock. He could still see Jack’s body arching in front of him, that raw need in the man’s dark eyes, his cock something Daniel hungered for, mouth open to suck on it just as he jolted back into wakefulness. And….

Daniel made an inarticulate noise of disgust at himself. That was sick. _Sick_. Except even in the dream there had been the safety net of knowing it wasn’t quite real, that Jack and Teal'c were actually his friends, that all his dream was doing was providing an excuse to let him give himself up to them. Except he didn’t want that. Didn’t want to suck Jack or be fucked by Teal'c or vice versa – because in the dream that had just been the beginning, of course, first act in a night-long play where he was passed backwards and forwards between them; the beta filling to their alpha sandwich. It was just one of those strange random echoes the subconscious put out from time to time. A crazy ‘what if’. It was odd to think that he could have ended up Teal'c’s catamite certainly; impossible not to wonder how that would have gone. Would Teal'c have persuaded him with words that it would be better for everyone if he simply accepted his new role or would he have beaten him into submission; chained him up and just taken him…?”

That flicker of excitement was sick and misguided. He kept envisaging the Teal'c he knew in that role, the safe Teal'c who cared for him and respected him and would never, ever hurt him. But the man who would have chained him to his bed would have been a stranger and Daniel would have been afraid of him. It would have been sordid and painful and afterwards he would have hated himself and his violated body and hated Teal'c for doing this to him. It would have been a horror story. His subconscious mind was seriously ill if it really thought he would have enjoyed being degraded like that. His subconscious mind wasn’t dealing with the reality at all, just the S&M fantasy, where everything was safe and cushioned with love and friendship. His subconscious mind was, effectively, having its cake and eating it.

Wincing, Daniel got out of bed, ashamed of his dream, his thought process, and his erection. What would Jack and Teal'c do if they ever found out he’d been having sexual dreams about them? They’d be horrified. Especially Jack. The man had no interest in Daniel as a sexual being and that was just the way it should be. He went into the shower and deliberately turned the dial to cold, not caring that it was four a.m. or that the icy blast that came out of the faucet was going to make him yelp in shock. Daniel sandwich indeed. No doubt Freud would have a field day but the fact remained that while some dreams were indicative of frustrated longings and subconscious desires, others were just proof that it really was a bad idea to eat cheese before bedtime. Grimly, Daniel switched on the water, and yelped as it struck his skin with stinging and freezing force. This was definitely the last time he ate cheese in the evenings.

 

***

##### ONE

"I told you to leave me alone…"

The voice was husky and hostile and Jonah looked around in surprise. He'd thought he was the only one back here behind the hellish glow of the furnace. The only one who needed to seek the solitude of this corner of old piping every night to wrestle with the impossible images that had no business being in his head. He squinted into the darkness and saw Tor glaring at someone who was still hidden in the shadows. 

The big guy had pulled him off Carlin when they'd fought five days before. Tor had muscles on his muscles and a weird tattoo thing on his forehead. He wasn't someone to screw with, and even though Jonah thought of himself as pretty courageous he would have been backing off round about now if that tone and look had been directed at him. Luckily for him he wasn't, and he pulled back behind a denser array of piping to make sure Tor couldn't see him. He knew he ought to just get the hell out but he was curious to know who it was in the shadows there that Tor was glaring at.

"You said we were friends."

Carlin.

That voice caused all kinds of reactions. Irritation. Guilt. And something else he hadn't really identified yet. Sometimes he thought they must have been in the mines together, because there were days when everything about Carlin seemed too damned familiar. Except when he tried to remember the mines, he recalled only a few scattered fragments. Didn't the recent past ought to be a little clearer than that?

Carlin stepped out of the shadows, the red glow from the furnace burnishing his skin. Underneath the stubble and the attitude he looked young, and for all the muscles on his upper arms, those oversized blue eyes and that full lower lip left him just bordering on the dangerous side of too pretty for a place like this. When Tor took a step towards him, Jonah flinched. Tor dwarfed Carlin. He was three inches taller, with broader shoulders and a lot more muscle tone. Carlin looked slim and pale next to him, but the jut of his unshaven chin was nothing other than stubborn.

"You said Jonah and I were friends…"

Jonah started at the shock of his name, his shoulder coming a hair's breadth from jolting against the piping as he moved in instinctive reaction.

"I said nothing of the kind."

"Yes, you did."

Carlin was right on this one. Not too bright to be pursuing it the way he was, in Jonah's opinion, but correct in his assumptions. Jonah remembered Tor saying it too.

"You said we shouldn't be fighting. That we were on the same team. That –"

Tor bunched his fist in Carlin's ragged top and shoved him back against the wall. The pipes clanked dully at the contact. His look and tone were menacing. "I told you, I said nothing of the kind."

Carlin faced him still defiantly although he was showing sense enough to make his tone a little more conciliatory. "Look, I'm not making this up. You said Jonah and I were friends. Then they took you away and said you were night sick. You didn't come back for five days. Since you've been back you've been acting like someone different." Carlin had his head pressed back against the piping, trying not to intrude on Tor's personal space too much despite the way Tor was leaning threateningly into his, but he still clearly had no intention of letting the matter drop and being grateful to walk away from there in one piece.

Tor continued to gaze at him. There were only a few inches between them, and Jonah could smell the sweat prickling on their skin. They smelt of metal and heat, of lubricant and flames, and underneath it all an unsettling salt tang of arousal.

Shocked by his belated recognition of that musty odor, Jonah darted a glance at Tor's groin. It was closing the distance between him and Carlin with each passing second; the thin material of his trousers straining as something in Tor's pants swelled with interest. 

Oh Christ. He didn't like Carlin, but he couldn't just stand here and let Tor fuck his non-existent brains out.

Carlin made to straighten up and Tor shoved him again, pushing him back against the wall then moving in close. His voice was husky, the tone of it sending a weird tingling down Jonah's spine as Tor breathed: "Leave me alone or be prepared for the consequences."

Jonah saw the tip of Carlin's pink tongue dart tantalizingly across his lip. "You want to beat me up as well?"

"No." 

The flat tone made another of those maddening memories stir in the back of Jonah's mind. This was a characteristic of Tor's. He liked to give as little as possible. Never use a sentence if he could use some enigmatic monosyllable. But how the hell could he know that about Tor when he didn't know the guy?

Carlin was still looking defiant, but he wasn't looking scared, even though Tor's insistent groin was now barely an inch from his. "What then?"

Tor looked Carlin in the eye and Jonah almost gasped from the burn in those brown eyes. "You know what."

There was a pause before Carlin licked his lip again and Jonah saw Tor's gaze follow that flicker of moist pinkness across that full lower lip. "I'm not going anywhere."

What the hell? Didn't the dumb son-of-a-bitch know what was…? That was when Jonah took a look at Carlin's equally straining pants and realized that musty odor of arousal wasn't only coming from Tor. 

He had to swallow hard as he realized it wasn't an argument he was going to be spying on if he stayed here any longer.

Abruptly Tor reached out and grabbed a handful of Carlin's short brown hair in his left hand. He jerked Carlin's head back against the pipes. Carlin didn't even blink, gaze fixed on Tor's. Tor swooped then, bruising Carlin's mouth with his own, but the fingers which came up to cradle Carlin's face were surprisingly delicate in their touch.

They looked…Jonah had to swallow again as he admitted to himself that they looked incredible together. The reflected glow of the furnace was giving Tor's burnished skin a bronze gleam and adding a red luster to Carlin's paleness. Tor's kiss was still on the brutal side of demanding but Carlin wasn't fighting him. His lips parted and Tor's tongue plunged inside, plundering his mouth.

Jonah licked his lips reflexively; trying to imagine what Carlin would taste like, imagining his own tongue in that wet heat.

Tor was looming over Carlin, still kissing him harder and harder, his body pressing against Carlin's, pinning him against the wall until Carlin abruptly reached up and grabbed both sides of Tor's shaven head, pulling the man in deeper, opening his mouth even wider so Tor could plunder his tonsils. 

He hadn't realized just how magnificent Tor's physique was until this moment. Those broad shoulders, the perfect definition of every muscle. The man looked like… And suddenly he could see a jar held in long sensitive fingers, the pictures on the side of the pottery depicting athletes with javelins and discus. A man's voice, thoughtful and curious: "They look like Teal'c…"

He knew that voice. Damnit. Carlin, but not Carlin. Another of those tantalizing glimpses that came to him when he was dreaming, or sometimes even when he was waking if he closed his eyes.

"Oh God…" A faint moan of desire from Carlin as Tor pulled back to let him breathe.

Sweat was glistening on both of them and he could smell their arousal even more strongly, but it was tinged with need and despair. A frantic fuck behind the furnace was not going to fix whatever was ailing these two, but they didn't seem to have realized that yet.

Tor slipped his right hand up under Carlin's ragged tunic, Carlin gasping and arching his back as a thumb was brushed across his left nipple. Tor lent in to kiss the side of Carlin's face, nibbling his skin, tonguing an ear, then kissing a trail down to bite at Carlin's throat, while all the time his thumb brushed maddeningly across Carlin's chest. 

Carlin was making incoherent noises, barely stifling whimpers in response, eyes closed, mouth open, shudders of reaction traveling through his body as his erogenous zones were tripped and tingled. Looking at his face, Jonah was shocked by how defenseless he seemed without his mask of aggression, how young; like a child squirming in delight as he was tickled…

A flash of memory. A child laughing. A gunshot. Blood…

Jonah jerked his head away, closing his eyes tightly, not sure if he was trying to banish or summon those fleeting images. When he looked back, Tor had thrust his right hand into Carlin's trousers and was pumping the younger man's cock roughly. There was a weird mixture of ruthless determination and unexpected gentleness in Tor's foreplay. Clearly wanting Carlin hard because he was hard; wanting him brain fried with desire so he'd agree to anything; but then there was the brush of lips across those closed eyelids, that long lingering kiss as he explored Carlin's mouth with a tender hunger that suggested he might have feelings for him too. When Tor pulled down Carlin's trousers, the younger man didn't even seem to notice them bunching around his ankles, while Jonah was dry-mouthed with the unexpected beauty of Tor's dark hand stroking a path down Carlin's pale thigh.

Jonah watched Tor pull down his trousers, releasing an erection every bit as straining and impatient as Carlin's. He pushed his groin against Carlin's and Jonah saw the jolt of pleasure go straight through Carlin, his eyes flicker open in shocked excitement, so blue they held their color even in the darkness. Carlin gasped with surprised pleasure as Tor ground his groin against his again and again, forcing Carlin's bare ass back against the pipes. Tor was kneading Carlin's left thigh while he dived in for another breath-taking kiss, his tongue plunging in as though Carlin's mouth was entirely his domain, his ass working as he forced their groins together in what were a series of clearly more and more exciting clashes. 

Carlin was just responding now, head back, eyes wide open, sweat gleaming on his skin, his system obviously flooded with sensation. When Tor pulled his leg up he wrapped it around the man's muscular waist blindly, each thrust of Tor's groin against his eliciting a gasp that was immediately stifled by Tor's hungry mouth closing in for another kiss. Tor was biting Carlin's mouth as he rocked his hips harder and faster, the pipes clanking to the rhythm of their thrusts. He tightened his hand in Carlin's hair again, not cruelly, just as though he wanted to recapture the clearly pre-orgasmic young man's attention. For a second, Jonah saw their eyes meet and then Tor was stroking his fingers across Carlin's moist kiss-bruised lips, encouraging him to open his mouth.

Jonah saw the moment of non-comprehension give way to understanding; surprise, apprehension and excitement all wrestling with one another and then Carlin was opening his mouth, gaze still fixed on Tor, a hint of that earlier defiance returning as he accepted what he evidently regarded as a challenge. Tor's expression didn't change but he pushed his fingers into Carlin's mouth as he slammed his groin against the other man's in increasingly savage thrusts. 

Carlin was being buffeted against the pipes as Tor thrust against him, the friction of their cocks clashing visible in every flicker of those long eyelashes as Carlin's eyes closed in response.

Jonah was trying to ignore the straining hardness of his own cock, determined not to acknowledge he was aroused by this, by two needy, desperate guys he didn't know having a quick fumble and jerk in the shadows. But the sound of Carlin sucking on Tor's fingers got to him as almost nothing else had done. He couldn't help himself, imagining Carlin kneeling in front of him, that hot wet mouth sucking on his cock, taking him all the way in…

He hurriedly thrust his hand into his trousers, furtive and ashamed but need overwhelming every other emotion. Carlin still had one long leg wrapped around Tor's waist and Jonah couldn't help thinking that in that position his opening was tantalizingly exposed, that one slip of Tor's cock and he'd be penetrated, fucked. He told himself it was his hostility towards Carlin that made the thought so intensely arousing, but that didn't explain his sense of loss when he thought of it, the burning resistance to it which felt inexplicably like jealousy. What, were they reverting to some kind of tribal mentality down here? Was his masculinity threatened because Tor was getting initiation rights to a piece of available ass that Jonah wasn't interested in anyway? He liked women. He liked Thera… But he'd thought Carlin liked Kagen so what proof was that of anything…? As he moved his funneled right hand rapidly up and down his erection, he could hear the pipes making a dull music to the beat of Tor's thrusts. Carlin was going to have some bruises he might not be able to explain to Kagen by the time Tor was done with him.

As he pumped himself furiously, Jonah darted another glance back at Carlin and saw that Kagen was the last thing on that boy's mind. Tor had every atom of his concentration. The big man was whispering something hot and probably dirty in Carlin's ear as he thrust against him, then biting his neck hard enough to make Carlin wince, mouth opening in a gasp. Tor pushed his index finger back into Carlin's open mouth again, Carlin sucking on it in automatic response, and then pulled it out, wet and glistening. He was thrusting harder now and Carlin was clearly almost at the point of coming, body arching in mindless response to the jolts of pleasure radiating from his groin at each collision. As he threw his head back, Tor slipped his wet finger inside his opening, clamping his left hand across Carlin's mouth as he did so, just in time to stifle Carlin's climax.

Seeing Carlin's body convulse, then Tor move in a second later hard to sink his teeth into his shoulder to stifle his own hoarse deep cry as he also came, Jonah could no longer control himself. He had to stuff his fist into his mouth and hang onto the wall as the pleasure ripped through him. He staggered as his semen spattered against the pipes, twisting his head round so as not to miss the aftermath.

Tor was kissing Carlin passionately, pulling back to let Carlin breathe then closing in for another deep slow kiss. Carlin was panting hard, body slick with sweat. He looked a little wild-eyed, like a man who'd just run a race while pursued by wild dogs.

"I don't…I've never… I don't remember…"

Tor silenced him with another kiss, pulling Carlin's focus back to him, only to him. And Carlin was responding now, opening his mouth, shivering with pleasure as Tor stroked a finger down his cheekbone, then kissed a path down his jaw to lick the base of his throat, tasting the perspiration that had gathered in the well of his collar bone. Carlin gave an incoherent groan of pleasure as Tor reached down and ran his fingers through the come that had spattered across Carlin's belly, before stroking down his equally semen glistening thighs, collecting more come and slicking his fingers with it. Carlin gasped again and Jonah leant against the wall, aching with his exclusion, with wanting, with his sense of loss. Tor had all of Carlin's attention; every brain cell, every atom, every nerve ending totally focused on this muscular magician who could command his erogenous zones apparently at will.

Tor was stroking and kissing Carlin now, gentling and arousing him simultaneously, craning his neck to whisper in Carlin's ear then nip him gently for punctuation while at the same time his skillful fingers were still collecting come and massaging Carlin's cock.

With a sense of shock, Jonah realized that Tor was already hard again. That was one hell of a recovery time and one he didn't think he'd ever be able to match. But there was no disguising the fully erect nature of that very impressive cock. He saw Tor stroke his semen coated fingers over his erection, then that harsh whisper reached him above the sound of Carlin's ragged pants.

"Turn around…"

Carlin stared at him, excitement, defiance and arousal clearly all warring with one another. Jonah could see his unwillingness to obey an order and his wish not to place himself in such a vulnerable position in front of a man he barely knew fighting a losing battle with his brain-fried post-orgasmic arousal. Tor had already proven he could take him places he'd never been before and Carlin's body was still thrumming with the intensity of those aftershocks.

Jonah was torn between wanting to see it, wanting to see Tor enter the silky heat of Carlin's slender muscular body, to see him bury that impressive erection in the taut curves of Carlin's perfect ass, and wanting Carlin to tell him to fuck off and die, he wasn't bending over for anyone. For a moment Tor and Carlin gazed at one another, Tor, unblinking, expressionless, radiating an irresistibly quiet confidence; Carlin, radiating a weird mixture of youthful inexperience, surface bravado, and pure hormones, that tripped some protective switch inside Jonah. He took a step forward, half resolved to move out of the shadows and scare them off. But then Carlin was jerking his chin up higher, shooting Tor a look of defiance and lust that couldn’t quite disguise his underlying vulnerability, before turning around and gripping the pipes.

Tor moved in slowly. When he breathed on the back of Carlin's neck, the shiver of arousal ran right through the younger man and Jonah saw Carlin close his eyes, opening his mouth to gasp again as Tor kissed the back of his neck then kissed a slow trail along his shoulder. Jonah watched Tor slide semen-slicked fingers between Carlin's buttocks, saw Carlin start with the shock of that contact, then he was straddling his legs, giving Tor the access he wanted.

 _Don't_ , Jonah thought tautly. _Don't let him. He'll hurt you._

He saw Tor push his index finger inside Carlin's opening, the younger man making an incoherent noise, then Tor was fingering him. It was as obvious that it was Carlin's first time as it was clear that Tor had done this many times before. His quiet confidence was so hypnotic, even Jonah found his objections dissolving. It was disconcertingly apparent that Tor had prepared any number of confused, curious, and hormone-jangled young men for sex before, knew exactly how to explore and stretch Carlin to make him alternate between gasps of pleasure and little whimpers of pain, both of which combined equally to make Tor seem even more powerful and irresistible. Carlin's fingers were white on the pipes as he gripped them, straddling his legs again. Despite the fact that what Tor was doing to him was obviously hurting him as much as it was giving him pleasure, it didn't seem to occur to Carlin that he could still object, or that he might even want to object. He seemed completely spellbound, every cell in his body focused on the sensations Tor was sending to his nervous system. And he was hard again as well, Jonah noted, Carlin's equally impressive erection jutting through the pipes, straining with the same need apparent in every sinew of Carlin's sweat sheened body.

He could feel his own cock stirring as Carlin emitted those shuddering gasps, pressing the side of his face against the pipes and pushing up onto tip-toe as if to escape what was clearly the almost unbearable sensation of Tor stretching him.

"I don't know who I am… I don't know who you are… Maybe we're not who we think we are… Maybe we shouldn't…"

Carlin was murmuring incoherence and the big man acted quickly to prevent discovery, leaning in tight against him and kissing the side of his face, biting his mouth gently to silence him. Carlin was panting fiercely, body slick with the sweat of pain and arousal. Tor laved Carlin's ear and Carlin squirmed and whimpered, any thoughts he might have been having clearly scattering to the four winds.

"Yes…?" Tor's husky question made even Jonah's erogenous zones shiver in response and he wasn't surprised when Carlin shuddered in helpless submission.

"God, yes…yes…"

As Tor entered Carlin he covered his mouth with his right hand. Jonah saw Carlin's back arch, his head jerk back, but the strong hand stifled his moans. The glow of the furnace glittered in the beads of sweat that trickled down Carlin's face and Tor leant forward to lick them off. Still keeping his hand across Carlin's mouth he thrust in deep and slow. Carlin arched again, clutching the pipes harder but not fighting the hand across his mouth.

Tor fucked him with deep slow thrusts, power and absolute control in every one; each thrust punctuated by a moment of perfect stillness as he let Carlin absorb the last impact, refusing to let the pace build too quickly. Carlin might have been a thinking adult even ten minutes before, but Jonah could see he was now just a nervous system being flooded with unfamiliar sensations. When Tor began to pick up the pace, Carlin didn't do anything more coherent than whimper, gasp, and clutch the pipes even harder even though his body was being remorselessly pounded.

Every thrust from Tor was reinforcing Tor's strength, his dominance, his skill, how much more he knew about Carlin's erogenous zones than Carlin did; and Carlin wasn't in a mood to argue any of those points. Carlin was just a groaning, sweating, mass of responses to jolt after jolt of near unbearable pleasure-pain slamming into his prostate.

Jonah felt lust, anger and envy all twisting in his guts. He wanted to go over and drag Carlin out of there; shake him until his teeth rattled, demand to know how dare he let this man-mountain fuck him like a whore, was he stupid? Didn't he know what would became of him in a place like this if he got a reputation for giving it up to any guy who asked for it? Part of him was trapped in stunned admiration for the way Tor had just taken what he wanted; the way he'd so confidently dazed and dominated the defiant, mouthy Carlin into this panting submission. Part of him wanted to beat the guy to bloody pulp. His cock just wanted to stay hard forever. Correction, hard and where Tor's cock was right now. Wanted to be inside that yielding tightness, wanted to be thrusting so deep and so hard, scraping across that buried gland, eliciting those gasps and moans even Tor's powerful hand could barely stifle.

He could see every sinew in Tor's muscular body moving, that athlete's ass working; the pipes reverberating so loudly from that final frenzied merciless pounding of Carlin's body into their unwieldy heat that Jonah was afraid the whole damned factory would wake up and realize what was happening. Then Tor tightened his grip on Carlin's mouth, seeming to know to the millisecond as Carlin's body abruptly convulsed, back arching, head jerking back, a cry as full of despair as pleasure only imperfectly stifled by Tor's powerful hand, then shudder after shudder ripping through him, like waves on a beach. When Carlin collapsed, Tor held him up, then lowered him to the ground with such unexpected tenderness that Jonah felt his eyes burn salt for no reason. Tor pulled Carlin into his lap and held him tightly while Carlin stayed shuddering and panting in the man's arms, clearly with very little idea where he was. In fact looking at the dazed expression in those oversized blue eyes, Jonah wondered if Carlin even knew who he was.

"I don't…what just…? I don't under–"

Carlin's whole body was shuddering with reaction, gasping for breath. He gave a stifled yelp which it took Jonah a moment to realize was a consequence of Tor pulling out. Carlin twisted his head round, gazing down at the unsated erection which had just been inside him as if he had never seen it before, had no idea what it was, or how it had come to be where it had so evidently just been. He gave Tor a panicked look and Tor reached out and stroked his hair back from his forehead. "Hush…." The husky whisper made Carlin give another jolt of surprise.

"What did we…? Did we just…?" Carlin looked down at the trousers trailing from one ankle then back at that now subsiding cock. "I don't remember…." 

The desperation in Carlin's voice went through Jonah like a stab wound. To his surprise, he saw Tor also wince and pull the younger man in tighter, gently guiding his face into his neck before stroking the back of his hair, then rubbing his back, soothing circling motions, bending his head to whisper words of reassurance too low for Jonah to hear. Carlin was resistant for a moment, clearly still bewildered, but then the words or touch, or combination of them both, seemed to soothe him and he relaxed into Tor's arms. His eyes were still open, and he was staring at nothing, shudders of reaction tearing through him. Tor bent his head to gently nuzzle Carlin's hair, unrecognizable as the implacable tyrant who had been pounding him into the piping only moments before. He was still whispering things to the younger man in a language Jonah didn't understand or even recognize. Carlin was nodding every now and then although his breath was still coming in noisy gasps, the fingers of his left hand gripping Tor's right bicep as if it was something that could anchor him to safety. 

Jonah knew he should just melt back into the shadows, but he hated Carlin's backside being exposed, hated his own voyeur's role in this seduction which was now looking more and more like a rape. He backed up along the pipes until he came to one of the infirmary beds, taking a blanket from the first unoccupied one, then he moved silently back down to where he had left the two of them. Carlin was still shuddering in Tor's arms, the big man still murmuring something soothing into his ear but now rocking him gently as one might with a child.

When Jonah's shadow fell across them, Tor looked up in shock. For a second their eyes met and Jonah felt as though he was looking at both a man he had never seen before, and yet one he knew better than any brother he could have had. Then he crouched down and draped the blanket over Carlin. The way Carlin immediately clutched at it and pulled it around himself his only sign that he aware of Jonah's presence.

"Thank you." Tor's voice was thick with emotion. When he bent back over Carlin Jonah thought he heard him whisper: "Forgive me…."

Not sure what else to do, Jonah backed up and left them to it. 

***

O'Neill could still feel Jonah's hostility towards Carlin. Could remember how it had felt to just lose patience with him entirely, this guy of whom he'd been too aware for days, always there in the corner of his eye, finding himself looking for him in any crowd. Carlin was like background noise, irritating and impossible to ignore. He'd wanted to pound him for being someone Jonah couldn't stop thinking about, and the argument over the bread had provided the perfect excuse.

Then he'd witnessed that sweaty act of sodomy behind the pipes and its confusing aftermath, and been left even more hostile than before. Carlin wasn't just an annoying little SOB, he was a slut as well. And one who hadn't put out for him….

Jack O'Neill groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Colonel…?"

He jerked his head up to find Janet Fraiser looking at him anxiously. 

"Do you still have a headache?"

"No." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you experiencing any confusion? Disorientation…?"

"No." He darted a glance back at Daniel, still lying unconscious in that infirmary bed. "I remember what happened before I was mind-stamped and afterwards. It's just the stuff from Jonah's past that's gone."

"Sam has had the same experience." Fraiser checked Daniel's vitals and nodded in satisfaction. "You've both made a very satisfactory recovery."

"So why hasn't Daniel?" _Why is Daniel lying there unconscious? Why didn't I take care of him in there? Why didn't I protect him?_

Daniel had been the one who'd remembered the most. The one who'd felt uneasy, had seemed to know instinctively that he was connected to the rest of them. Both as Carlin and as Daniel he'd eerily showed no signs of remembering what he'd done with Tor that night and Jack had seen not a hint of embarrassment in his eyes when he'd met up with Teal'c again. He'd walked through the Stargate upright, apparently totally compos mentis, and the least confused of all of them, then had keeled over as he stepped off the ramp. Teal'c had caught him before he'd hit the floor.

He'd woken up briefly, recognized Fraiser, recognized Jack, recognized the infirmary, asked if there was any word from the Enkarans, and then drifted back into unconsciousness. He had apparently woken twice since and on each occasion had shown no recall of anything that had happened on the planet or while he was Carlin.

Fraiser scribbled something on Daniel's chart and then looked up. "Well, it's a little early to say, Colonel."

"Indulge me."

She didn't meet his eye and it occurred to him that she hadn't met his eye since she'd entered the infirmary. But her tone was matter-of-fact. "There are several possibilities and I've been consulting with both Brenna, who seems to understand the way the mindstamp works, and with Doctor Mackenzie. The two things we feel are most likely to have happened is that either Daniel underwent some very traumatic experience as Carlin which his mind is rejecting; or else his mindstamp was effectively a second consciousness in his memory, and whereas with you and Sam your memories were saved to your own consciousness, in the case of Daniel, everything that took place while he was Carlin was saved to Carlin's, which means that as the mindstamp personality dissolved, it took those memories with it. 

"Say that again." Jack frowned in the effort of concentration.

Fraiser pointed to her computer. "Okay, Colonel. I'll try to keep it simple. This computer has a hard drive on which everything is stored, but it also has a floppy drive. Now I can work so that everything is just saved to floppy disk. I take that out of the computer and there is nothing on the hard drive saving any of that data. If the floppy disk is destroyed it's as if that data never existed. I think the Carlin mind stamp was never integrated into Daniel's mental hard drive; it functioned only as a floppy. Events that would normally be saved on his hard drive were diverted to the floppy drive and are now basically… unrecoverable."

"So, you're saying that when Daniel wakes up he's not going to remember a single thing about that mission?"

"That's one theory." For the first time Fraiser met his gaze. "Doctor Mackenzie favors the traumatic stress-induced amnesia one. What do you think?"

_Oh my God, you think it was me…._

Shocked, Jack realized that of course Fraiser would have given Daniel a physical exam, and of course she would have come to a conclusion about what had taken place.

"I think both sound equally likely." He picked his words carefully. This had to come from Teal'c, not from him. 

"Was Daniel in any kind of trouble in that place?"

Jack moistened his lips. "I started to beat him up once but Teal'c – Tor pulled me off him. I don't think anyone else had any reason to harm him. He seemed pretty confident he could take care of himself."

Fraiser glanced across at Daniel. "His confidence may have been misplaced."

"Carlin was nothing like Daniel."

That seemed to surprise her. "No?"

"No." He held her gaze, wanting to take this in. Yes, a part of him wanted to beat Teal'c around the head with a baseball bat right now, but they needed to make sure no one got the wrong idea about what had happened in that place. "Carlin was someone who was used to looking after himself. He was streetwise."

There was a pause before she met his gaze. "Colonel, when I examined Daniel I found evidence of sexual intercourse."

"He was involved with Kagen."

"Not that kind of intercourse."

Jack bit his lip. "Well, it wasn't me, Doc."

"No one's accusing you."

He held her gaze. "But…?"

"But if there's anything you need to tell me, it would be better if it came from you."

Jack didn't blink. "While I was Jonah I did not, as far as I am aware, have sex with any of my teammates."

"You don't seem very surprised." There was reproach in her voice. "Or concerned."

"I can't undo what happened in that place. I didn't recognize Teal'c. I didn't recognize Daniel. I didn't start getting flashbacks until Carlin…Daniel started badgering me to remember. I did not protect my people. I didn't even know they were my people. I don't know what happened to Daniel while he wasn't Daniel, but he didn't seem traumatized on any occasion when I saw him. He was very focused on getting us out of there."

"Did you see him in the company of any men?"

He could feel quicksand sucking at his feet and picked his words carefully. "Carlin said he'd tried to talk to Tor about the things he'd said…about us being a team. But most of the time he was with Kagen."

Fraiser let him see how disappointed she was with him. "I'll have to run tests."

"Yes."

"It sounds as if I should talk to Teal'c."

"I think he was away being mind stamped or in the sickbay most of the time, but I'll fetch him for you."

"Thank you." As he walked out he could feel her disapproval radiating at him. He walked out as though he didn't have a care in the world but out in the corridor his shoulders slumped and he closed his eyes. He hadn't just failed to stop Daniel getting fucked by a guy, he'd stood there and watched it; he'd even enjoyed it. He didn't know if it was better or worse that the guy doing the fucking had been Teal'c. He had to hang on tight to the fact that Carlin had consented. But Daniel hadn't, that was the trouble. Daniel hadn't consented at all.

 

As he walked towards Teal'c's chamber, Jack decided he really needed to be honest with himself about a couple of things. Like the fact he wanted to kill Teal'c. The fact that he hated himself. The fact that he wanted to shut himself away somewhere and sob like a baby. That he wanted to beg Daniel for his forgiveness. That he wanted Daniel to never find out what he and Teal'c had done to him between them. Never wanted Daniel to know that because of them Daniel had been fucked by a man. Because of them Daniel had been watched having sex with a man. That they both knew he liked it. Something Jack was pretty certain Daniel didn't know at all. Or maybe he didn't like it. Maybe Carlin had liked it but Daniel didn't. 

Unfair as it was, he was also angry with Daniel because Carlin had liked it with Tor and that made him think Daniel would like it with Teal'c and for a reason he didn't want to look at too closely, that _really_ pissed off Jack O'Neill.

***

"So, it is agreed then?"

O'Neill looked at Teal'c and found his old affection for this man who had risked his life for him so many times was still fighting with his anger and resentment. He was brusque. "Agreed. We don't tell Daniel and we never talk about it again."

Daniel had woken up, right as rain and asking for caffeine, with no memory of anything that had taken place on their last screw-up of a mission. He could hardly have seemed less traumatized if he'd tried but O'Neill had still found himself watching him anxiously for signs of remembering. 

Teal'c had been all for confessing; wanting to offer Daniel the chance to seek reparation for his 'dishonor' but O'Neill had vetoed that smartly. Anything that involved Daniel and Teal'c having long intense talks deep into the night about moral responsibility and sexual attraction seemed to him to be a very _bad_ idea. He'd told Teal'c that Daniel was straight, whatever Carlin might have been, and straight guys didn't need to know that when under the influence of someone else's consciousness they'd let one of their closest friends fuck them up the ass. He'd been deliberately crude and pretended to be angry, although the anger hadn't been that difficult to feign. He'd overruled Teal'c on the grounds that Teal'c didn't understand Earth culture; that Teal'c didn't know Daniel as well as he did – he'd said that with particular emphasis; that Daniel would not want to be told about some unsavory liaison amongst the steam pipes. He told Teal'c about Daniel's 'I really try not to' to Hathor, letting him know that if it had seemed as if there was some kind of under-the-surface attraction there which the mindstamp had brought out, Teal'c was wrong, because that hadn't been Daniel, that had been Carlin, so Teal'c needn't think that if he got Daniel drunk some night and played him some romantic music, Daniel would respond the way he'd responded in that factory, because he wouldn't. Not ever in a million years. Just as Daniel wouldn't have responded to Hathor if she hadn't mind-whammied him first. Tor had fucked Carlin, which was regrettable and really rather tacky and unpleasant, but not something they needed to discuss as Teal'c _hadn't_ fucked Daniel. 

He had been petty and bitter and unkind and had disliked himself while he was being that way but he hadn't taken anything back and in the end Teal'c had agreed. Daniel did not need to be told what had happened and it would never be spoken of again.

End of story, O'Neill told himself. A grubby little episode much better forgotten by all concerned, especially as Daniel had no memory of it. Except he couldn't forget it. When he lay in bed at night and his hand strayed to his cock, the first memory that came to mind was not any of the women he had slept with, not the wife he had loved, or the women he had lusted after, but Daniel as Carlin with the sweat sheening his skin and Teal'c as Tor thrusting into him. He would jerk-off to that memory, aroused, yes, but also angry, full of self-disgust at being aroused by a friend's humiliation, and aching with that terrible sense of loss. And when he came there was barely a flicker of satisfaction, just a feeling as if something was lost to him forever that he had never even known he wanted.

***

##### TWO

O'Neill woke with a groan and an overwhelming sense of having done something wrong. By the way his head was thumping and his mouth felt like the base of a parrot cage he guessed that at least some of his wrongdoing had involved drinking too much. Opening his eyes was painful, even the dim early morning light skewering his brain, and he hastily closed them again, trying to get his bearings another way. He ached all over. Had he been in a fight? No, the wrong kind of aching. Pulled muscles from over-exertion but no obvious bruises. He listened for the sound of his bedside clock ticking and instead heard the sound of someone else breathing. Oh hell, that kind of wrongdoing. No wonder his cock felt like a piece of chewed celery this morning. He could feel the heat of another body next to his now he concentrated, his arm across their back. Damn. Had they been stood down at the last minute and he'd gone on some kind of bar crawl? He thought they'd gone on a…

Mission. 

Clear memories of stepping through the 'gate. Reaching the city. Talking to the elders. Or rather standing around while Daniel talked to the elders. Lots of nodding and conversation. Daniel talking about the possibilities of trade; sharing information; pooling technology. Something about the people here having a very rigid moral code. SG-1 having to convince them they were worthy allies. 

Daniel murmuring to him, "They want to know that we're not immoral people."

"Well, we're not." O'Neill felt impatient. "We're good guys. Tell them that."

"They believe our intentions are good, but they have a strict…moral code and they don't know if we're worthy of it. They don't judge people who aren't, or punish them in any way as far as I can tell. They just put them in a different strata for trading with them."

"Are you concerned that they will not find us moral people, Daniel Jackson?" 

When Teal'c said Daniel's name there was a catch in his voice that seemed to announce his guilt to the world.

"I think their standards of morality might be more rigid than ours, Teal'c. They practice a lot of self denial and going by these laws written up on the stone they are great advocates of celibacy."

O'Neill looked between his teammates. "If we have to all be pure as the virgin snow I'd say we're out of luck."

Daniel talked rapidly to the elder who was nodding gravely and putting in the occasional interjection. O'Neill looked around as they discussed the matter and the place was certainly very easy on the eye. It looked vaguely Greek or Roman, he was never sure how you told which was which. A warm climate country with marble pillars and people wearing togas. Good sanitation he presumed as there was no smell of sewage; the people smelt of soap and oil not body odor so he gathered they had a plentiful hot water supply, and there were lots of different foodstuffs on the table so presumably they had open trade routes.

Daniel winced and then turned back to them, speaking quietly, "I'm worried Sam might be a problem. She's the only one of us who hasn't been married."

They all looked at Carter who flushed slightly. "Why is that a problem?"

Daniel made a face. "I think they have some kind of test for purity and we're probably in the clear because we were married so they won't expect us to be…. Would you mind telling them you used to have a husband to explain…?"

Carter gave him a level look. "Me not being a virgin?"

Daniel shifted uncomfortably. "Yes."

“Jolinar and Lantash were married. Kind of. Tok'ra bonded anyway,” O'Neill put in. “So that means Carter and Martouf were, too. Tell them she’s a widow, Daniel.”

Carter grimaced. “Maybe leave out the fact I’m the one who killed him?”

There was a moment of pained silence when Daniel winced in sympathy and Teal'c reached across gently and touched her shoulder. O'Neill was taken aback by the glimpse of pain in her eyes. God, he sometimes forgot what walking wounded they all were. He and Sara. Daniel and Sha’re. Teal’c and Shaun’ac. Carter and Martouf. No wonder none of them had a love life worth a damn. They’d been hurt too many times to want to risk it. And then there were the lies they’d have to tell. The deceits they’d have to practice. It was a pity they couldn’t all just get together once a month for a little inter-team fuck, get it out of their systems and keep it in the family simultaneously. 

The first trip out when they’d thought they were all going to be stranded, he’d known there was going to come a point when if they _were_ stranded he would have to intervene to keep Jackson’s virtue intact. He was just the kind of guy other guys noticed was attractive, and, if there were no women around, would want to fuck, especially when they blamed him for getting them cut off from their wives and girlfriends. So, he’d registered that very early on and mentally designated the guy his responsibility, because, however annoying or incompetent Jackson might be, he had come with them as an archaeologist, not as the entertainment, and however removed from reality and numbed with pain O'Neill had been back then there had never been a point when it seemed okay to him to just look the other way while his men played pass the parcel with the geek. So, Daniel being attractive came as no great shock to him; he literally couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t been aware of it; but that didn’t mean he had any intention of acting on that attraction…did it?

And, damn, he had to start feeling aroused _now_? In the middle of a mission. When the people they were trying to trade with would make them stand at the back of the queue if they couldn’t convince them how good and pure they were? And when he’d just been thinking about lots of dead people the people he cared about had lost? How sick was he?

 

O'Neill groaned aloud. He remembered now. He’d got into a state of mind where he couldn’t help looking at his companions, trying to assess their innermost desires, as if they were suddenly going to be revealed to him just because he was now so curious. But they’d looked the same way they always did. Carter talking about readings and Daniel about culture and Teal'c raising his eyebrow from time to time and saying ‘Indeed’. He’d noticed that Carter looked at Teal'c more than she looked at him or Daniel, and Daniel looked at O'Neill more than he looked at Carter or Teal'c, but he didn’t know what any of that meant or if that was a peculiarity of this mission, or always happened on every mission. Especially as Daniel had hissed, “Jack are you okay?” at him in the middle of the festivities.

“Yes. Why?” He gazed intently into Daniel’s eyes, trying to read him.

Daniel blinked at him in confusion. “You’re acting a little weird.”

“No. I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I’m not.”

Daniel glared at him. “Jack, trust me, you are. Do you feel okay?”

O'Neill looked Daniel up and down, noticing the way his pants didn’t really fit him, how narrow his waist was, how long his legs were. Ignoring the question he said, “Stick close with the rest of us while you’re here. Don’t go wandering off with strange men to look at their etchings, okay?”

Daniel gazed at him in disbelief. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“Are you on drugs?”

“Do the words ‘sniff of a wine gum and he’s anyone’s’ ring a bell with you at all, Daniel?”

Daniel opened his mouth to refute, then had visible recall of that overheard comment from one of Janet’s nurses at a rather wild SGC party in which a sweetly tipsy Daniel had been slumped against Jack whispering to him confidingly that he was sorry if he’d never thanked him for lying about him being left on Abydos because he was really, really grateful, and it had been really, really nice of Jack to do that. He colored at the memory, glared at Jack for making him blush in public, then stamped off to talk to Teal'c, unconsciously or consciously picking the perfect revenge to make O'Neill even more moodily possessive than usual.

They’d been permitted to eat at the feast by the locals despite their possibly dubious morality. Daniel had answered questions about their world and their culture and asked another thousand questions of his own; munching away politely on unfamiliar foodstuff as he did so and absorbing their own culture the way a lizard absorbed the sun’s rays. He had, however, politely declined anything liquid that wasn’t definitely water, so O'Neill’s reminder had been timely if not very tactful.

The night of feasting had ended with them shown to separate quarters, Carter to one chamber, he, Teal'c, and Daniel to another. She’d been able to keep in radio contact and had turned out to be only in the next room despite having headed off in a completely different direction. She could see them through the elaborate friezework of her wall she told him and had a perfectly pleasant chamber although one only a fraction of the size the one they’d been allocated. Her bathroom had better tiling though. O'Neill had told her to stop checking out their shower attachments and get some sleep. He had noticed that in their own big stone chamber there was only one bed, and that was a large pallet on the floor in front of an impressive marble pillar, somewhat phallic in design. Burning candles in floating bowls lit the room with a smoky glow. Carter had put up the screens that turned her wall from see-through into opaque, telling Daniel over the radio that the pictures on the screens were beautiful and fascinating, although not what she’d expected, given the morality of their hosts. Daniel had been all for going and videoing them at once and O'Neill had been forced to order him to bed – something that had given him a slight but disturbing thrill. Still uncomfortably aroused, he’d taken a long time to fall asleep, too aware of Daniel’s light breathing a few feet away from him and the deeper sonorous sound of Teal'c on the far side of the vast bed.

That first night was followed by a day of prayer and fasting which had been duller than ditchwater and made O'Neill’s stomach rumble alarmingly. Daniel had kept pleading with him to stick with it and show respect for the culture of their hosts. Carter had complained of a headache and tantalized them by admitting she had some food stashed about her person which she had every intention of eating. Daniel drank a lot of water and said it was good to purge the system from time to time. Teal'c bore the lack of food unprotestingly, meditating a lot, no doubt at home amongst all the burning candles. O'Neill found himself eyeing Daniel’s calf hungrily when the man wandered out of the shower. Daniel reminded him waspishly that downed air passengers tended to wait a few weeks before starting to eat one another rather than a few hours. 

One of the monk-like locals came in and talked a lot about the importance for the soul of emptying what was possibly the bowels although Daniel’s translation skills mercifully failed him at that point, before giving them yet more water and weak tea to drink. O'Neill nursed a thumping headache which Daniel told him was the impurities from his system being expelled. He threatened to make balloon animals out of Daniel’s purified lower intestine if he didn’t shut up and find him either some food or some Tylenol and Daniel sighed a lot and looked martyr-like before tip-toeing around barefoot, and already half gone native, in search of some suitably spiritual local remedy. 

So far, so chaste. 

But then the local guy had brought that tray in for them. No food, a bowl of grease, a bowl of what could be olive oil, and a pitcher of wine with accompanying goblets. Thirsty from lack of food, they’d drunk deeply; realizing too late that this stuff kicked like a horse.

O'Neill had felt the heat flare through him; veins on fire; sweat pouring from his skin. No doubt that was the real object, part of the purification process to sweat out yet more toxins, but it was like suddenly being thrust into an oven; the heat extending everywhere, particularly to his groin. 

When Daniel began to remove his clothing, O'Neill and Teal'c both turned to look at him in disbelief. O'Neill noticed that Teal'c’s pants were also tenting, the heat from the local brew clearly having gone straight to the same place with the Jaffa as it had with him. 

Through gritted teeth, O'Neill said, “Daniel…?”

Daniel looked around in vague apology. “It’s too hot for clothes.” He unbuttoned his pants, long fingers deft as they plucked at each button, then pushed the fitted cotton down from his hips. When his pants slid down cleanly to puddle at his ankles, Daniel giggled suddenly and O'Neill had a painful memory of what Daniel was like when he got really drunk. Not that Daniel made for a difficult drunk; he didn’t. In fact he made for a delightful drunk – fond, sweet-tempered, and confiding. Unfortunately, coupled with those qualities were the giggly silliness and the tendency to snuggle close to those of whom he was fond and whisper to them how much he liked them. It was adorable, of course, but it wasn’t the safest way to behave in mixed company.

O'Neill and Teal'c exchanged an eloquent glance as Daniel giggled again as the room clearly began to revolve. “I think I’m a little bit tipsy.”

“Indeed.” After an apologetic look at O'Neill, Teal'c pulled his t-shirt over his head. O'Neill decided resistance was definitely useless in this instance. The need to be naked and feel some breeze against his skin was overwhelming. He locked the door then started pulling off his clothes.

“What’s this?” Daniel was gazing curiously at the bowl of grease-like substance the guy had also left for them. He dipped his finger into it and tasted it curiously. “It tastes like vanilla.”

Teal'c looked up sharply at that and O'Neill raised an eyebrow at him. “Is it food?”

Teal'c shook his head. “It is not.” He also tasted the substance and O'Neill noticed that his skin was burnished with sweat as well, even Junior not being able to deal quickly enough with that rush of heated blood to the veins. He began to unbutton his pants.

Daniel sniffed it cautiously. “What’s it for?” He pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it down, a trickle of sweat running down his spine that O'Neill felt a sudden unaccountable urge to lick off.

“The initiation of apprentices.”

O'Neill’s breath caught and he thought that of all the dumb things for Teal'c to say right then that really took the prize. Here they were, having to get out of their clothes because of the forest fire raging in their veins; all of them desperately trying not to acknowledge that they were not just hot but seriously bothered, and Teal'c had to bring up totally the wrong kind of sex.

Daniel blinked in surprise, mouth a perfect ‘o’ shape that made O'Neill’s groin clench painfully. “Is it me or is it really hot in here?” It seemed to be a genuine question on Daniel’s part but as he stepped out of his pants O'Neill had to swallow hard. 

“It’s really hot,” O'Neill ground out. _As are you, Dannyboy_. But he couldn’t say that aloud. This was just something they had to get through somehow; even with Daniel just standing there wearing only his boxer shorts, and the wine so near at hand, and the fire in all their veins and their cocks, and that damned alien lube stuff only a scoop of his fingers away.

Daniel sniffed the wine then took another gulp, tongue lapping across his lips to chase fugitive drops in a way that made O'Neill’s cock shriek at him to do something now, damnit! “What do you suppose the purpose of this wine is?”

Still having to talk through gritted teeth, O'Neill said, “Maybe it cuts down on the central heating bills?”

Daniel looked at him from under his eyelashes, too drunk to disguise the fact he was looking up and down O'Neill’s body, while his glance across at Teal'c’s sweat-sheened form was about as furtive as an elephant stampede. As Teal'c tied a sash around his waist to imprison Junior, the effect of Daniel watching him was obvious in the way his cock rose even higher, while the way Daniel flicked his tongue across his lips again as he eyed the length and thickness of Teal'c’s erection was an unconscious betrayal of his thoughts.

“Perhaps the compound is some form of ritual test of our abilities to withstand temptation?” Teal'c seemed to have a few drops of blood left in his brain but, going by the size of his erection, O'Neill seriously wondered how long it would be before they all moved south.

O'Neill looked at Daniel, who was just letting his boxers fall to his ankles. As he stepped out of them he was revealed in all his narrowed hipped, slender waisted, impossibly long-legged perfection; skin irresistibly glistening with a faint sheen of perspiration; moistening his lips once again as he looked between them. Bare perfect ass naked. When O'Neill glanced across at Teal'c he saw that Teal'c had also given up any pretence of not staring at Daniel. Gazing hungrily at that perfect figure: broad shoulders, narrow waist, slender hips, that impossibly pert butt, and those endless legs stretching all the way down to long elegant feet. Teal'c was naked except for the sash around his waist. The same perfect athlete’s body he’d gazed at when Tor was moving in on Carlin amongst the steam pipes. The same muscular arms and six pack stomach; the same pectoral muscles and taut high ass. He had never seen a guy so hard, and given the size of Teal'c’s cock, his arousal wasn’t exactly a subtle signifier of his interest. Just the heat, O'Neill had to tell himself it was just the heat. But he was hardening too, and Daniel wasn’t exactly limp either; undecided but definitely veering towards aroused.

Finding his voice at last, O'Neill croaked, “I think this is a test we might fail.”

Teal'c looked between O'Neill’s cock and his own then back to Daniel, still standing there, not embarrassed by nudity, just aware of the currents in the room, all that electricity; all that heat. Teal'c said quietly, “Indeed.”

 

They lay down on the bed because it was absurd to just stand there, looking at one another while the heat flared through their veins and their groins hardened to insistence. Daniel was the first to walk over to the bed and lay on his back. He took the place he’d had before, in the middle, the protected spot with a warrior flanking him on either side. There seemed like no choice in the matter but to lie down on either side of him, just as they had done the night before, both of them on their sides, turned into him, gazing at him, while Daniel looked from one to the other, gaze flickering down to their groins then back to their mouths, definitely too drunk to disguise the way his dirty little anthropologist’s mind was heading.

“This oil may soothe the skin a little.” 

O'Neill gave Teal'c a look that he hoped made it clear what he thought of that as a chat up line. Especially as they both knew Daniel was a sure thing in this state.

“It may be intended to counteract the effects of the wine.” Teal'c seemed to be serious. He also seemed to be a little desperate. He looked painfully hard – a situation not helped by the way Daniel kept gazing at Teal'c’s clearly aching groin in fascination. When Daniel’s tongue flickered across his lips again, O'Neill didn’t blame Teal'c for grabbing for that bowl of oil with a stifled exclamation. He spilled a little onto Daniel’s abdomen and Daniel jolted and gasped. When Teal'c began to smooth the oil into his skin, Daniel arched his back and moaned softly. Closing his eyes momentarily, Teal'c proffered the bowl of oil to O'Neill who also dipped his hands into it then began to stroke down Daniel’s thighs in sure movements.

It definitely didn’t seem to have soothing properties. It just made Daniel slippery, gilded, and smelling of olives. And Daniel, touch-denied pervert that he was, seemed to love being massaged by two desperately aroused men. He made small whimpering sounds, arched his back, closed his eyes, and all but purred like a cat being stroked. O'Neill looked at across at Teal'c and glowered. “Great idea. Very…soothing.”

“We need to come to a decision, O'Neill,” Teal'c breathed to him.

O'Neill darted a glance at Daniel. “I don’t think we can rely on Daniel to tell us to cut it out, do you?”

With his eyes closed and his body responding blindly to their tentative stroking of his skin, Daniel said, “I dreamed about this.”

Thinking of what had happened between Tor and Carlin, O'Neill and Teal'c exchanged a horrified glance before looking back at Daniel. “Dreamed of what…?” O'Neill pressed. He slid a hand down Daniel’s leg, noticing the way the oil glistened on his skin, how smooth the limb was, the fair hairs so fine they were almost invisible. 

Daniel grimaced in a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure. “I dreamed I was Teal'c’s catamite.”

O'Neill didn’t blame Teal'c for that sudden swallow; his throat would have gone a little dry under those circumstances too.

“But it was a safe dream because even though he was the Teal'c he would have been if he hadn’t saved us, he was the Teal'c I knew, too. So, I knew he wouldn’t hurt me. Even though he told me I had to do what he said and I played along, it just meant that I… That it wasn’t…”

“Your responsibility?” O'Neill was definitely seeing a pattern here.

Daniel opened his eyes, giving him an embarrassed smile. “Yes.”

“Was I unkind to you, Daniel Jackson?” Teal'c’s voice caught, and despite his raging jealousy O'Neill did feel sorry for him.

“No.” Daniel stretched out a hand to Teal'c and caught his wrist, pulling his fingers in against his chest and stroking them soothingly. “I liked what you did. It wasn’t really the you in the dream. It was the you I know so I knew it was safe, but it gave me an excuse to… Jack was there, too. I needed Jack to be there, too.” He blushed, a hot flush of embarrassment, but the glance he flickered at them from under his eyelashes begged them not to be mad with him. “I’m sorry.”

O'Neill had to breathe carefully around the pain in his groin and the flicker of excitement in his heart. “Needed me to watch?”

“Yes.”

“You and Teal'c?”

“Yes.” Another under the eyelashes look, trying to assess if he was mad or not. 

O'Neill stroked his hand down Daniel’s leg again, smoothing the oil down his skin. “Was I jealous in your dream?”

“You wanted to protect me. But you wanted me, too. Yes, you were jealous.”

He and Teal'c exchanged another look. Teal'c picked his words carefully: “Where did the events of your dream take place, Daniel Jackson?”

“On Chulak. In a chamber with furs everywhere and a hundred candles burning, and a fire, and incense. On a bed on the floor. Jack was chained to the bed. You told me I had to… I wanted to anyway but it was okay because you told me I had to so I knew Jack wouldn’t be angry with me because I was doing it to save his life.” Daniel darted another look at them, anxious now, afraid of their reaction, their rejection.

O'Neill and Teal'c exchanged another look. Nothing to do with what had happened between Tor and Carlin, then. Just a coincidence that reality had ended up mirroring Daniel’s private fantasy. A reality he didn’t even remember and never would. 

“Did I hurt you?” Teal'c’s voice was tight with guilt.

Daniel looked shocked. “No. Of course not.”

“But it was against your will? In your dream you saw me as someone who…?”

“No.” Daniel kissed his fingers, and then tasting the oil and salt on them began to lick at them, almost absently. “I just couldn’t enjoy it if it was my decision. I offloaded the responsibility onto you so I didn’t have to feel guilty about liking it so much. You didn’t hurt me. You were never really the Teal'c in the dream. You were always you. You just said the words I needed him to say so I could get what I wanted.” 

O'Neill thought he had never seen anything look so beautiful as a blushing Daniel. Never mind sodium pentathol, give Daniel some alcohol and he’d sing like a canary; his most embarrassing secrets; his innermost desires; even his fairly tame sexual fantasies, which seemed to be the classic abdication of responsibility as a bridge to new experiences. He’d always thought of Daniel as the dictionary definition of ‘passive’, and Daniel seemed to prefer it that way too. Just like Carlin. Suggesting that hadn’t been Carlin down there by the pipes, at all, but Daniel, and although he didn’t know it, the fantasy of a masterful Teal'c taking him almost against his will while O'Neill was forced to look on helplessly, at once jealous and protective and full of desire, had been played out with his consent, after all.

“Then we did nothing truly wrong.” Teal'c murmured the words so low, O'Neill suspected Daniel hadn’t even heard them, but they mirrored his own thoughts exactly. Daniel had already consented to that scenario. Their guilt had paid them back fittingly for going ahead without knowing that, but now, at last, they were absolved; Teal'c was absolved anyway. O'Neill wasn’t sure that standing there watching one guy fuck another guy was something anyone deserved to be absolved for, even if it did form part of the dream hopes of the guy underneath; voyeurs always kind of sucked; the people too timid to go out and find what they wanted, so skulked on the sidelines of life watching others enjoy what they didn’t have the courage to claim.

Daniel was sucking Teal'c’s fingers now, tasting the salt on them, perhaps also a tentative seduction; taking one index finger into his mouth as deeply as it would go, before glancing up at Teal'c to see the effect. The effect was, of course, entirely predictable and O'Neill was torn between jealousy and pity because no way in hell was even an ex first prime’s perfect cool going to stay unmelted if Daniel kept it up with the finger-sucking act.

“In your dream… Did I just watch?” O'Neill bent over Daniel, wanting to look into his eyes.

Daniel slipped Teal'c’s finger out of his mouth, the expression on his face truly penitent. “No, I… I’m sorry, Jack.”

“Don’t be sorry.” O'Neill stroked his hair back from his face. “It was a dream, that’s all. It didn’t hurt me. I don’t mind what you dreamed. I just want to know.”

“I dreamed what I wanted to dream.” Daniel glanced at Teal'c and then back at O'Neill. “Everything in my dream was the way I wanted it to be.”

“What did you want, Daniel Jackson?” Teal'c’s voice was so husky with guilt and desire that even O'Neill felt his erogenous zones prickle a little. He wasn’t surprised when Daniel gave a little gasp of arousal as Teal'c’s warm breath gusted against his neck.

Daniel gazed up at Teal'c with a mixture of embarrassment and excitement. “You and Jack wanting me.”

“Did we kiss you?” Teal'c bent his head low to also look into Daniel’s eyes.

Daniel nodded and Teal'c brushed his lips very gently across Daniel’s. “Like that?”

“More.”

As Teal'c kissed him again, slow and deep and tender, Daniel closed his eyes and melted into the kiss in a way that made Jack want to walk around the room and punch the walls and stay right where he was and keep watching, even though it hurt and aroused and moved him unbearably that Daniel should expose himself like this, so damned vulnerable, so open to them, so full of trust. He felt angry on behalf of the person Daniel would be when sober, who liked to keep his distance and his dignity, self-possessed cat as opposed to purring kitten, and who would cringe to remember these events, unless they could make these events all about Daniel being empowered somehow.

He lay down next to Daniel and stroked a hand down his body, whispering into his ear, “You know we want you, right? Not just in the dream. Here and now.”

Teal'c broke the kiss reluctantly, Daniel craning his neck up to keep their mouths touching for as long as possible, before licking his lips. He turned his head to look at O'Neill. “You do?”

“Yes.”

“Indeed, Daniel Jackson.” Teal'c also stroked a hand down Daniel’s body. “It would be a great kindness on your part if you would honor us with your consent.”

“Tell us what you like.” O'Neill stroked his hair back from his face again, full of tenderness for this drunken Daniel and the person he was every other day, who would never give rein to his fantasies or admit to them, locked in his modest celibacy because he would never just let go. “Just tell us and we’ll take it from there.”

“What else did we do in your dream?” Teal'c’s husky voice clearly did all manner of things to Daniel’s erogenous zones.

Daniel darted a look at O'Neill and then reached up to whisper in Teal'c’s ear, blushing again as he did so. O'Neill cocked an enquiring eyebrow at Teal'c as Daniel flopped back down on the bed, still very flushed and darting another look at O'Neill from under his eyelashes that was half come-on, half apology. Daniel really was a very mixed up anthropologist, O'Neill decided, but for some reason it only made him all the more desirable. 

Teal’c leaned across and whispered rapidly in O'Neill’s ear: “In his dream, it seems that I ordered Daniel Jackson to orally satisfy you while I performed the initiation rite of Asharan upon him.”

O'Neill gave a spasm of uncontrollable arousal at the picture that painted, darting a look of inquiry at Daniel, who lowered his eyes and looked guilty and doable, before looking up again to check that O'Neill wasn’t angry or disgusted. O'Neill had to admit that angry and disgusted were about as far away as one could get from the way that prospect made him feel. It made the jealousy flare, of course, and his competitive instincts, but he had to admit, if only to himself, that it turned him on, too. The thought of Daniel in between them like that, satisfying both of them while each of them had a share of him but only a share of him, was maddening and unbearably arousing at once. He swallowed. “Was that the whole fantasy?”

As Daniel looked embarrassed, O'Neill reached for the flask of wine and held it out. “It’s meant to be fun, Danny. We’ll only do what you want, and only the way you want it. There’s no shame in it if it’s something you’d enjoy.” He held his gaze, wanting him to read the desire in his eyes. “I know it’s something I’d enjoy.”

After a fractional hesitation, Daniel took the flask from him and drank deeply, his throat moving as he swallowed. O'Neill stroked a hand down his oiled flank, stroking his thigh, the unexpected softness of the skin there. He lay down on the pallet next to him, gently plucked the flask from his fingers and nuzzled against his ear. “Tell me the rest.”

Daniel darted a look at Teal'c and then twisted around to whisper in O'Neill’s ear: “Then you swapped places. Then… lots of other things happened.”

“Basically a three in a bed all night orgy?” O'Neill stroked his hair back from his face again.

“You and Teal'c didn’t….” Daniel looked embarrassed again.

“Of course not, you don’t have voyeuristic tendencies, you like being in the thick of things.” O'Neill moved in to nuzzle his neck, gently licking and nibbling, Daniel squirming pleasurably as he did so. He whispered into his ear, making sure he blew into it as he did so: “A Daniel sandwich with you as the tastiest filling in the world.”

“You don’t mind?” 

Daniel was such a delectable drunk. O'Neill gazed into his eyes for a moment and then kissed him on the nose. “I love your dreams, Doctor Jackson, and I think we should do everything in our power to turn them into reality.” He glanced up at the Jaffa who was also looking at Daniel with the same mixture of desire and tenderness that he was feeling. “Don’t you agree, Teal'c?”

Teal'c bent down and kissed Daniel on the lips before breathing seductively, “Indeed.”

 

Although he would never admit it to anyone else, O'Neill had to admit he was glad that Teal'c was there, if only because the Jaffa was so much more experienced at this than he was. Given a drunken aroused acquiescent Daniel, he was sure he could have thought up several interesting things to do with him, but with the responsibility shared between him and Teal'c, although it made the jealousy spike and burn, it did alleviate the guilt. 

Teal'c was an incredible kisser. He could see that in the way he gently yet firmly took possession of Daniel’s mouth, tongue seeking entrance, claiming that mouth for his own, kissing him harder and deeper, masterful and seductive at once, a sideways slip into an act; Rudolph Valentino playing the Sheik, not the Sheik himself. Teal'c whispered rapidly in Daniel’s ear in Ancient Egyptian, words O'Neill didn’t recognize but which from the tone and the way Daniel squirmed with guilty pleasure, he guessed might be something mock-tyrannical, demanding Daniel’s obedience in return for a promise that no real harm would come to him. A game then; Daniel their captive, their apprentice, their acolyte, theirs to do with as they wished; definitely blameless in this night of intended debauchery because what choice did he have but to obey them? 

O'Neill reached for the bowls of oil and grease, putting one on each side of Daniel’s naked body before bending to kiss his neck again, finding the erogenous zone behind his ear, licking inside his ear, then nibbling a path to the place where his collar bone cried out to be nipped. Daniel whimpered pleasurably, squirming in a way that made O'Neill began to kiss and play-bite him in earnest, stroking a hand across his chest as he did so, using his thumb to play Daniel’s nipples like an guitar string. When Daniel gave a convulsive gasp, O'Neill looked down his body and saw Teal'c in the process of easing a greased finger inside him. Teal'c had large hands, with long thick fingers and Daniel’s back arched at the sensation. Teal'c began to work the finger into him gently, being very careful not to hurt him. Daniel’s body began to jolt in reaction and O'Neill kissed him hard on the mouth, filling that warm cavern with his tongue just as Teal'c eased his finger in a little deeper than before. 

O'Neill kept kissing him and stroking him, thinking how much he wanted to sixty nine him, had never wanted anything as much as he wanted to slip his cock into the warm suction of Daniel’s mouth, unless it was to taste that cock dancing so enticingly to the rhythm of Teal'c’s skilful fingers.

Teal'c glanced up at O'Neill to check his readiness before taking Daniel by the hips and turning him onto his front. O'Neill saw Daniel close his eyes and gulp with anticipation, body glistening with sweat and oil. Teal'c fingered him again and Daniel moaned as he lifted his ass invitingly, turning his head to lick at O'Neill’s thighs, inhaling the musty scent of O'Neill’s arousal eagerly. O'Neill positioned himself where Daniel so obviously wanted him to be, sitting in front of him, his back against the marble of the pillar, legs straddled so Daniel could wriggle his way between them, his cock bobbing an invitation he hoped Daniel wouldn’t be able to resist.

O'Neill ran a hand through Daniel’s hair, tilting his head back, then bending low to kiss him, tenderly, his fingers caressing his cheek and jaw, whispering, “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” Daniel’s pupils were dilated to black disks of desire. Drunk on lust. A sweep of long eyelashes as he tilted his head up to blink at O'Neill myopically. “Are you?”

O'Neill gazed into his eyes and felt his heart tighten, afraid that this was going to be it, all the love and desire and tenderness that he and Teal'c had ever felt but must never express was going to have to be channeled into this one night of lovemaking. Daniel’s drunken confession of his harmless little fantasy their excuse to do what they had both wanted to do for far longer than either of them had perhaps been willing to admit. And then the dawn would come and the night would be over and the excuse gone, the fantasy made reality for one drunken crazy pleasurable one night stand that none of them could ever speak of again. Perhaps, Daniel would blush in the showers sometimes when he realized they were looking at him or he was looking at one of them, before starting to talk very fast about artifacts and ruins, and they would have to exercise all the self-control they had not to get hard when he was naked. But apart from that everything would be as it had been before. He really hoped that wasn’t the way it happened, but he knew it was a possibility. So, this could be it, his one chance to show Daniel that as well as being a good friend, he hoped, and a good CO, he also hoped, he could also be a good lover, and help make Daniel’s fantasy a reality to remember. 

“Jack…?” Daniel gazed up at him. “Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah.” He bent and kissed him passionately, fingers carding in his hair, tongue deep inside Daniel’s mouth, wanting to leave him breathless. As his tongue dived in to that delicious wet warmth, he felt Daniel gasp in shock into his mouth and knew Teal'c’s skilful fingers were delving deep. Two fingers now. Daniel moaned softly as Teal'c gently stretched him with scissoring motions, then stroked inside him. He felt Daniel’s shocked pleasure, his body spasming against his, legs straddling wider, and could feel through the jolting of Daniel’s body how Teal'c had definitely found his prostate now and must be stroking it, ensuring that Daniel relaxed and opened to him. And it was working, Daniel squirming pleasurably, moaning into O'Neill’s mouth at a sensation that was clearly blowing his mind. 

He abruptly tore loose from O'Neill’s kiss and bit under his jaw, making O'Neill jolt with the shock of those eager teeth against his skin, then a tongue licked away the sting, and Daniel was kissing his neck, then his nipples, licking inexpertly but eagerly at those hardening nubs, nipping and licking a path on down O'Neill’s body while his own body jolted in response to Teal'c’s skilful fingering. Daniel was shivering with anticipation, a warm tremble of pleasure as he kept licking at O'Neill’s body, and then he was opening his mouth and leaning forward to taste O'Neill’s straining cock. 

“Daniel Jackson…”

The reproof made Daniel hold off from O'Neill’s aching erection like a naughty kid, although the way his tongue lapped across his lips in frustration made it clear what he really wanted to do next. With his cock aching at its close proximity to Daniel’s beautiful mouth, O'Neill narrowed his eyes at the Jaffa, who gave O'Neill a look that told him waiting a moment longer wouldn’t kill him. He couldn’t help thinking there was an irony here that Daniel should finally turn out to be perfectly obedient, after all, if only he was drunk and horny enough. 

Teal'c slid three fingers gently into Daniel’s opening and Daniel’s mouth opened hungrily, the tip of his tongue a fraction of an inch away from the cock he obviously hungered to lick. As Teal'c slid his fingers in more deeply, Daniel closed his eyes and arched his back, exactly like a cat wanting to be stroked while Teal'c stretched him with infinite care, the master and slave act completely forgotten as Teal'c concentrated on ensuring Daniel was relaxed, stretched, stimulated, and thoroughly lubricated. Teal'c had certainly justified his role in Daniel’s fantasy, O'Neill sighed inwardly, he really had turned out to be the safest person to whom Daniel could entrust his body and liberty. At a word from Teal'c in a language O'Neill didn’t understand, Daniel’s gaze fixed raptly on O'Neill’s cock. Teal'c positioned his cock at the younger man’s entrance. Daniel closed his eyes in pleasurable anticipation, scarily passive, willing, and oh so ready for this. Teal'c said something else in Ancient Egyptian, probably an order for Daniel to do exactly as he was clearly so eager to do, ensuring Daniel was still guiltless, and as Teal'c began to push the straining head through the restriction of Daniel’s ring, Daniel took the head of O'Neill’s cock into his mouth and sucked. 

O'Neill bucked, shocked by the pleasure of the sensation even as he’d been anticipating it. That wet heat on his cock, Daniel’s beautiful mouth, his eagerness the greatest aphrodisiac of all, the way Daniel was so hungry for this, for him. As Teal'c pushed forward with infinite care, Daniel moaned in pleasure and opened wider, taking O'Neill in deep. 

Teal'c really was way too good at this; so gentle in reality while giving the impression of a tyrant taking his pleasure heedlessly; only his eyes betrayed him, the way he looked at Daniel with such tenderness; and, of course, the care he took not to bruise him or hurt him. Seeing the look in Teal'c’s eyes, O'Neill realized the tyrant display was all for Daniel’s benefit; the fantasy role Daniel wanted him to play one Teal'c adopted for his sake, not his own. Left to his own devices, Teal'c, far from claiming Daniel’s body for his own, would be worshipping it from afar. Perhaps, although Carlin had been as much Daniel as Carlin, Tor had always been Tor. Now he had seen the way Teal'c was with Daniel, it was very difficult to imagine Teal'c treating Daniel to such a rough wooing as the one that had taken place amongst the steam pipes. Teal'c seemed to be a guy who would far rather read Daniel love poetry and scatter rose petals across his naked body before picking them off with his teeth.

Now he pulled back then pushed forward, holding Daniel’s hips, so careful of the angle, the speed, pushing in all the way in a long slow glide, while watching Daniel’s body language all the while to anticipate any suggestion of discomfort. Daniel definitely seemed to be in the best kind of pain, moaning onto O'Neill’s cock, taking him in eagerly, sucking hard, then pulling back to lick the swollen head tenderly, almost reverently, before letting the momentum of Teal'c’s next thrust push O'Neill’s cock back into the welcome of his mouth. O'Neill arched his back, one hand on the back of Daniel’s head, the gentlest pressure, just needing to card his fingers through the softness of his hair, telling him he was the best, definitely the best, while Teal'c set the rhythm, deep and slow, and then a little faster, and a little faster still, until the three of them were rocking to the same eager music, Daniel’s hands clamped to O'Neill’s hips as he let Teal'c push him up and down O'Neill’s straining cock; Teal'c’s hands clasped to Daniel’s hips as he thrust deeper and faster. 

And it was incredible; not at all what O'Neill had ever thought he wanted; never having been someone who liked to share what he considered his, all the embryonic jealousy he’d ever felt for Teal'c brought to the surface, like a pleasurable friction; making it better, somehow, just in this moment, because this definitely wasn’t his fantasy. He truly was guiltless of setting this scene; would never have elected to share Daniel with anyone, let alone Teal'c, so couldn’t be culpable even though it was so hot, so damned hot to have that competition, and to have Daniel so eager. The intoxication of it making him moan and gasp as the power of Teal'c’s thrusts pushed Daniel’s eager mouth up and down his cock, knowing all the while this was Daniel’s choice, him using them and loving it even more in reality than he surely could ever have done in his dream. O'Neill knew exactly why Daniel was moaning louder and louder onto his cock with the drunken power of it, these two warriors his to command, taking him so deep and hard, yet with such tenderness, such love. He felt something of the same release, knowing it wasn’t his choice for it to be so hot and wild and depraved, that it was Daniel’s choice, and yet he was reaping the pleasure of it too. Teal'c was setting the pace, harder than O'Neill would have dared, yet exactly the right one for Daniel who was, as far as O'Neill could tell, on a pleasure plateau about ten miles above terra firma; a writhing squirming moaning six foot of brain-fried ecstasy; filled simultaneously by both the men he loved in a runaway rhythm that was unsustainably hard and fast and wild and bad and better than any good there had ever been.

“Yes…”

“Yes…”

“Oh, yes…”

They were all whimpering, gasping, groaning it in unison; O'Neill’s body bucking to Teal'c’s rhythm as Daniel was driven deeper and deeper onto his cock, Daniel pushing himself off deftly then so eagerly being thrust back on; as if O'Neill was the sand, and Daniel the waves, and Teal'c the implacable force of the tide. Teal'c pulled back all the way then took Daniel by the hips to pull him back to meet him, and drove into him hard, three powerful thrusts that drove Daniel right to the edge, making his back arch violently and then he dived onto O'Neill’s cock and sucked it so hard and so right that O'Neill felt the climax build like an earthquake; then it was shooting up from his testicles and he was filling Daniel’s mouth with come, the first jet of milky fluid in perfect time to a final huge thrust from Teal'c that sent O'Neill’s cock right down Daniel’s throat. Daniel’s scream of pleasure was muffled but unmistakable and O'Neill almost turned himself inside out with his climax, enraged and aroused by the realization that even as Daniel was so eagerly swallowing his come, Teal'c was shooting his load into Daniel’s welcoming ass.

 

As he recovered from his climax, O'Neill was aware of Teal'c pulling out, and did the same, gently easing Daniel’s no doubt aching jaw from around his cock, bending down to kiss him with fierce tenderness, while Daniel panted dazedly. O'Neill tasted his come in Daniel’s mouth, kissing him over and over while Daniel gasped for breath, and Teal'c licked his come from Daniel’s opening, making him squirm anew, eyes jolting open in sweet shock as Teal'c tongued him to his satisfaction. They licked every drop of their semen from him while he tried to recover his breath, body glistening with sweat and still tingling with pleasure. Once he was licked clean in those most intimate places, Teal'c gently lowered his legs and they rolled him onto his back so they could kiss and lick the rest of him clean between them, determined without a word exchanged, that not an inch of his body should escape their tongues. 

Daniel squirmed between them, breathless and giggling, already semi-aroused once more, while they rolled him back and forth, like imperious lions with a willing prey, loving the feel of his limp quiescent body as he wriggled and gasped as they pounced on him, nipping and licking, tongues going everywhere, not a patch of skin escaping, from the tenderness of his thighs to the pert invitation of his buttocks, the flash of an ankle, to curve of a shoulder. 

“Do you know how beautiful you are…?” O'Neill whispered as he kissed him on the cheekbone, on the forehead, on the eyelids, stroking his hair back again, the short uneven bangs pattering down onto his sweat-streaked forehead again. Daniel’s fingers reached for him, stroking his back, touching his nipples, running through the hair of his chest, then carding through his hair, pulling O'Neill in for a deep breath-stealing kiss, pushing his tongue deep into O'Neill’s mouth so the man again tasted his own come, salty and slick. 

His voice a quiet rumble, Teal'c said, “What happened next in your dream, Daniel Jackson?”

Daniel looked down again, a little embarrassed clearly by the vivid excesses of his own imagination. “You told Jack he had to…”

Teal'c seemed to have no trouble getting with the whole role-playing thing. “Perform the Rite of Asheran upon you?”

Daniel nodded. “Yes.” He darted O'Neill a quick look, gulping with a mixture of excitement and apology.

Teal'c nodded to O'Neill imperiously. “Then I command you to do so, O'Neill.”

O'Neill went to protest that whether Teal'c commanded it or not, he couldn’t get it up again, but either the wine or the situation was already having an effect and at the thought of being where Teal'c had just been, of claiming Daniel’s body for himself, of using his sperm to wash out Teal'c’s, he felt an entirely unevolved spasm of need. 

He kissed Daniel again, slow and deep and lingering, wondering all the while if he was going to hate them when he sobered up. Were they fulfilling his innermost desires or taking advantage of his drunken acquiescence. He finished the kiss, unwilling to let his tongue slide from Daniel’s mouth, before breathing: “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Daniel nodded, stretching out a hand to Teal'c as he did so, obviously worried about hurting anyone’s feelings by excluding him. 

O'Neill kissed him again, over and over, trying to forget Teal'c was there now that it was his turn in the spotlight; wanting it to be just the two of them. He ran his fingers lightly across Daniel’s body as he kissed him, stroking his ribcage, his nipples, carding a hand through his hair while their tongues dueled breathlessly. Then he reached down for Daniel’s erection and began to stroke it, gently at first, then a firmer pressure, making Daniel arch and moan. He had never known anyone so responsive, someone who so loved to be touched. It made him feel a little sad that Daniel never was touched, although it did explain the ease with which those random women had gotten him into bed. He wasn’t sure if it was even about sex with Daniel so much as the comfort of contact; and perhaps in this case, the proof of his connection with them, the power he had over them. He just hoped the sober Daniel would feel the same way; would feel empowered by the proof that they wanted him every bit as much as he wanted them. 

He kept kissing him, thinking if this was the last time he ever got to do this, he might as well enjoy it to the full, his tongue in Daniel’s mouth, then Daniel’s tongue in his, shallow kisses, and deep kisses, and all so very sweet, and all the time pumping Daniel’s cock, caressing his skin, Daniel breathless and wanton and deliciously horny.

That irresistible whisper in his ear, “Please, Jack… Please…”

The only invitation he needed to hook Daniel’s legs over his shoulders, kissing him hard and deep, a question answered by a melt into his kiss, eyelids fluttering closed, back arching as Daniel anticipated the moment when they were joined. Impossible to pretend Daniel didn’t want this. Or that he was just ordinarily drunk. Whatever it was the locals had given him seemed to have unlocked the door to Daniel’s fantasy self in the same way that the mindstamp had used Carlin as a conduit to achieve the same purpose. Apparently, within the serious archaeologist who was so out of touch with his physical self there was a Daniel who wanted to abdicate all responsibility and roll around naked and abandoned with people that he trusted. That was the real kicker here, too; the realization of how much Daniel trusted them. His fantasy had been all about giving himself to them, being naked, powerless, and their prisoner, and yet knowing all the time that he couldn’t be safer because they would never hurt him. Was that true? Did they deserve that level of belief? Hadn’t O'Neill hurt him over that business with Carter? Hadn’t Teal'c killed his wife? Hadn’t they done him more harm than anyone except the Goa'uld over the past few years?

“Are you sure?” O'Neill whispered, kissing him again. And he didn’t mean the sex. Didn’t mean the moment of penetration. Meant all of this, the foundation of this, Daniel’s belief that they were basically good men who would never do him any harm. 

Daniel’s eyes fluttered open, his expression drowsy with lust, pupils dilated until his eyes looked black. “Yes…”

O'Neill kissed him gently as he pressed forward, moving very slowly, as if Daniel was made of eggshell, wincing in sympathy as his cock breached him and he felt the tight ring stretch. But Daniel only arched his back again, sweat beading his brow, eyes closing in obvious pleasure, welcoming O'Neill’s cock with every sinew, light and strong in O'Neill’s grip, stretching luxuriously into the sensation of being entered.

Snatching a quick breath and pressing forward, shaking a little with the effort of going slowly, O'Neill stole another kiss, Daniel’s kiss-swollen lips soft against his mouth. He was aware of Teal'c pouring more wine and looked up to find Teal'c offering him the goblet; with his arms full of Daniel and the younger man’s legs hooked over his shoulders, O'Neill didn’t exactly have a hand free, but Teal'c held the wine to his lips and tilted it for him, and he drank deeply. Another rush of fire through his body, like an instant sauna, sweat pouring from him. Then Teal'c was gently tilting up Daniel’s head and offering him the wine. Daniel twisted his head around to drink, gulping the wine down greedily, and then Teal'c finished off what was left. 

As O'Neill thrust gently and Daniel moaned in pleasure, he was aware of Teal'c getting hard watching them, waiting his turn. He knew all the while as he kissed Daniel and fucked him so gently and tenderly, that sooner or later he was going to have to give him up, and Daniel would go willingly, would slip into Teal'c’s arms and Teal'c’s kiss and Teal'c’s love-making as eagerly as he was now enjoying O'Neill’s. It was a bittersweet realization and it made him want to make this time last forever, to make it perfect in every way. He wanted to lay claim to Daniel; to insist he had more right to him than Teal'c did…except he didn’t. He’d been given a hundred chances to tell Daniel that there was more than friendship between them and he’d done exactly the opposite, which was why they were here like this now, needing alien wine and Daniel’s fantasy, and the semi-hypnosis Daniel seemed to have worked upon himself to find his dream-state again. And perhaps if he’d told Daniel after Sha’re died that he loved him as more than friend, it would only have been O'Neill in his fantasy, but the fact was that he hadn’t, and now he had to share.

He thrust again, very gently, only noticing that there were tears trickling down his face from the alcohol or from some other cause, when they dropped onto Daniel’s chest. He bent his head to lick them off, Daniel arching his back once again as O'Neill’s tongue lapped across his nipples. As Daniel gazed up at him, he frowned. “Why are you crying?”

O'Neill found a smile although he couldn’t stop the tears. “I don’t know.” But he did, of course, the tears were for the fact that Daniel had been right to want both of them. Teal'c would have cherished and loved him, without question, but O'Neill would have been always glowering in the background if he hadn’t been included, the team dynamic torn apart by his jealousy. And if Daniel had selected only O'Neill, although Teal'c would no doubt have dealt with his jealousy far better, there would have been no guarantee that O'Neill would have cherished him. More likely he would have taken him for granted, the same way he’d done when he’d flirted with Carter, knowing in the back of his mind that Daniel wouldn’t be going anywhere, secure in the belief that Daniel loved him. Perhaps the real cause of the tears was because Daniel did love him; always had; and O'Neill had never once told him that those feelings were reciprocated, and although there might have been a time when he could have had him all to himself, that time was past. He didn’t even care that he was going to have to share him from now on; he could live with that, could even welcome it as it meant Daniel would be doubly cared for, doubly loved; but he hated to think of how long Daniel had been lonely and deprived of physical affection because he had been too buttoned up to speak of it, and neither he nor Teal'c had taken the initiative. But he had to believe that Daniel had known that he was cared for, even if he hadn’t known that he was desired. He couldn’t bear it if Daniel hadn’t known that.

Daniel reached up to stroke a thumb across O'Neill’s lashes very gently, blue eyes full of concern. “Jack, what’s wrong?”

“You know I love you, right?” O'Neill held himself up with his forearms, gazing intently into Daniel’s eyes. “Knew before tonight. Before this minute?”

“Yes.” But there was no certainty in Daniel’s eyes.

“Tell me.” O'Neill kissed him passionately. “Tell me you knew.”

“I knew.” Daniel kissed him back, reassuring, gentle, lying. A sweet lie, distressed by O'Neill’s distress. “I swear I knew.” 

O'Neill thrust again, deep and slow, but the tears kept welling up even as he kissed Daniel over and over again, whispering to him that he was sorry, although perhaps neither of them knew what he was apologizing for, this moment, doing this to him when he was drunk, or not having made his declaration before, or because the wine was too rich and too sweet and had gone straight to his head.

 

He woke in the darkness to the sound of kissing; the murmur of Ancient Egyptian being spoken very softly. It sounded like poetry, the way Teal'c was whispering, and in the dim light of some distant star, O'Neill could only just make out their outlines. Teal'c lying on top of Daniel, stroking his hair as O'Neill had stroked it earlier, kissing his mouth as O'Neill had kissed it earlier, whispering those loving words to him in a language only he and Daniel could comprehend. Both of them naked and full of tenderness towards each other. Both of them smelling of arousal and gleaming with sweat.

He couldn’t deny their connection, perhaps he didn’t even want to any more. He seemed to have sobbed his way to a light-headed acceptance. The three of them were joined now, in guilty pleasure and forbidden love. If they wanted Daniel they couldn’t fight for him, that much was obvious. One hint that these midnight games had made the friendship between Teal'c and himself weaker rather than stronger, and Daniel would end it all at once, forever. Supposing he wasn’t going to end it anyway as soon as dawn and sobriety returned. But certainly any hint of rivalry and everything would be over, O'Neill knew that about him. So, did it make him care less for Teal'c because they had both made love to Daniel? Both figured in his furtive dreams? No. Teal'c had been too gentle with Daniel; had made love to him too sweetly; with such tenderness and affection. He had always known Teal'c would lay down his life for Daniel, would kill for him and die for him, but tonight he’d seen with his own eyes just how deep was the bond between them, how much Daniel meant to the Jaffa, how much he not only desired and revered him, but loved him; a bone deep, soul deep love. He loved O'Neill, too. That had also been made clear. Loved him enough that he thought him worthy to share the bed of Daniel Jackson; loved him enough to share Daniel with him. O'Neill knew just how tough that was, how much you had to respect Daniel’s choice and be true to your vows of friendship, to share a prize like that. But Teal'c had done it, and so had he. And in his heart he knew it was better for Daniel this way; better for the team; no winners and no losers; everything imperfect perhaps, but perfectly balanced all the same.

As Daniel gave a little gasp and he heard the unmistakable sound of slicked cock entering willing flesh, he didn’t turn away or cover his ears, but lay there and listened to it, the jealousy fighting his sense of justice, until, light-headed with lack of sleep, he felt a quiet acceptance warm him, and, to the rhythm of Daniel’s gasps of pleasure and Teal'c’s whispers of love, he drifted back to sleep.

 

Now he remembered everything, he rolled over to look for Daniel, and found him lying between O'Neill and Teal'c, undeniably mussed-looking, and smelling of sweat, semen, and spilled wine, but peacefully asleep. He looked so beautiful, open and relaxed and pleasurably tired out. He couldn’t remember the last time Daniel had looked like that when asleep. He slept so neatly usually, occupying the smallest amount of space, curled up on his side like a good little archaeologist who never thought about sex except as something that had happened in the past and had left interesting pictures behind.

O'Neill inched closer to him, wanting to watch him sleep, so afraid of his reaction when he woke up. A murmur from Teal'c made him aware that the Jaffa was also awake, also gazing at Daniel. Their eyes met across his body and O'Neill read his own fear of rejection in Teal'c’s eyes, too. Then Daniel’s long eyelashes fluttered and he woke slowly, a drowsy drift into wakefulness, nothing like Teal'c’s warrior awakening, instantly alert; part of feeling himself protected, O'Neill hoped, Daniel’s slow grope back towards consciousness. He looked up at them, blinking in confusion.

“Hi, guys…” Almost a question as he looked between them then gazed around the room, blinking again as he remembered he wasn’t wearing his glasses. Then he moved, and frowned, sniffed and frowned again.

Hardly daring to breathe, O'Neill waited for Daniel to do the math, to work out what was signified by that tenderness inside him coupled with that smell of recent sex, and the two of them hovering over him, anxious and naked.

“Daniel Jackson…” Teal'c’s voice was husky with concern and guilt. “Are you well?”

Daniel put a hand up to his head. “Apart from the small cement mixer in my head, you mean?”

“That’s the wine. It’s a hangover.” O'Neill cast around for something less idiotic to say but came up blank.

Daniel darted him a sideways look. “I do know what a hangover is. I just don’t know why…” He made to sit up and winced. “Ow!”

As O'Neill and Teal'c exchanged a look of horrified guilt, Daniel reached under the bedding and plucked out a goblet. He peered at it myopically. “Looks Etruscan.”

“So, you feel okay?” O'Neill winced. “Apart from the hangover? And the goblet…?”

“It’s a little difficult to tell right now, Jack.” Daniel glanced under the bedding, noticed that he was naked, made to wrap the blanket around himself and then evidently realized that they were both naked and sharing the same blanket as well. He sniffed again and this time the smell seemed to identify itself. He looked between them again, with dawning realization this time, and a look of horror washed over his face. “Oh God…”

“Daniel…” O'Neill reached out to touch him soothingly and then held off from making contact with his naked skin. “We all got a little drunk.”

Daniel pressed a hand to his head, rocking slightly. “Ohgodohgodohgodohgod…”

“Daniel Jackson…” 

Evidently unable to come up with anything else to say, Teal'c cast an anguished look at O'Neill who tentatively touched Daniel’s bare shoulder. “Don’t freak, Daniel. Please…”

“I’m not freaking.” Daniel put both his hands to his face, voice indistinct. “I just need a shower. If I can just have a shower, I’ll be –” He abruptly got to his feet, taking the blanket with him and wrapping it around himself firmly, leaving them both naked on the bed along with the discarded goblets, rumpled sheet, and semen stains. He disappeared into the shower and O'Neill closed his eyes, knowing Daniel would be leaning back against the wall right now with his eyes wide and unseeing, feeling so sick with horror it would be a miracle if he didn’t vomit.

“What have we done…?” Teal'c groaned.

O'Neill straightened up. “We can’t let it end like this. It wasn’t what he thinks. It wasn’t…sordid. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to have sex with people who love you, and that’s all he wanted… all we wanted, too.” Making a decision, he abruptly got to his feet. “We need to talk to him.”

“Has he not made it clear he prefers to be by himself?”

“Sometimes Daniel doesn’t know what’s best for himself. If we let him handle this his way it’s going to end up being this Bad Thing we all did that’s his fault, and he’ll never have a sex-life again. I’m going to talk to him. Are you going to help me?”

Although he spoke bravely, O'Neill had to admit to being cravenly relieved when Teal'c nodded. “I will.”

The showers were large, big enough for six at least, with tiled pictures of dolphins, the water fed through dolphin shaped faucets out of which the it poured in a steam cascade, hot and plentiful. There was no door, just a big tiled floor with a drain in it. It was better than the plumbing O'Neill had back home but he wasn’t really in the mood to appreciate the finer details of it right now, not with Daniel leaning in the corner still clutching that blanket like Linus on an insecure day.

“Just leave me alone.” His blue eyes darted a look that said he really meant it and was happy to kill anyone who didn’t heed him.

O'Neill decided that the only way to play this was very firm, and ignored him. “We need to talk.”

“No, we need never to talk.” Daniel sounded firm but his body language was defeated, as if the breath had been knocked out of him.

O'Neill and Teal'c boldly stepped into the shower. “Don’t do this to yourself,” O'Neill pleaded.

Teal'c said huskily, “Daniel Jackson, please believe that we meant you no dishonor. If we did wrong then we wish to apologize.”

“No, we don’t,” O'Neill told him.

Teal’c’s glare was blood chilling. “Indeed we do.”

“I just want to have a shower!” Daniel shouted. “Is that too much to ask?”

O'Neill reached out and took the blanket he was still clutching to him. “Pretending what happened last night didn’t happen isn’t going to solve anything.” He tugged gently at the blanket and, after a fractional hesitation, Daniel let it go. O'Neill tossed it, and then took a step forward, hands outstretched, voice soothing. “It’s only a problem if you make it a problem.”

“We all had sex!” Daniel ran a hand through his hair. “I’d say that was a problem.”

O'Neill waved a hand between him and Teal'c. “Actually, we didn’t.”

“What difference does that make?”

“None, really. I was just trying to maintain accuracy.”

Daniel rolled his eyes and then turned to Teal'c. “Please, explain it to him, Teal'c.”

The Jaffa said quietly, “If you first explain it to me, Daniel Jackson, I will endeavor to do so.”

Daniel took a deep breath. “We had sex. Or, if you want to split hairs, I had sex. With both of you. Last night. When we were drunk.”

“And you regret this now?”

Daniel looked at Teal'c in confusion. “You mean you…don’t?”

Teal'c regarded him steadily. “If it causes you distress, Daniel, then yes, I regret it, but only because a memory I would otherwise cherish is one that causes hurt to you.”

Daniel opened his mouth to answer then turned to O'Neill, waving a hand at him imperiously. “Okay, you explain it to Teal'c.”

O'Neill moved a little closer. “Explain what?”

“Why it’s wrong.”

“Why what’s wrong?”

“What we did last night.”

“I don’t think it was wrong.”

Daniel began to beat the back of his head gently against the tiles in exasperation. He looked at one of the open-mouthed dolphins, asking conversationally, “Am I the only one here who hasn’t taken leave of his senses?”

“Explain it to us. Use small words.” O'Neill inched closer again and was pleased to see that Teal'c followed his lead, so that Daniel was hemmed in by them, able to inhale their scent, feel their body heat next to his own naked body. “Last night you said you had a fantasy about having sex with us.”

“It was a dream. And I would never have told you about it if I was sober.”

“Okay. A dream then. You said that in the dream you wanted us to want you. We admitted that we do want you even when we’re not drunk. Last night you didn’t seem to mind. Today you do. What’s different?”

Daniel glared him in disbelief. “How about the absence of alien alcohol in my veins?”

Quietly, Teal'c said, “Then it was only the alcohol that you made you believe you found us attractive? You have never had such thoughts about us when not under the influence of wine?”

“Yes. No. What?” Daniel looked between them in mingled hurt and confusion. 

O'Neill took up the questioning. “Are you saying the only reason we looked good to you last night was because you were drunk? That if anyone had been around after you’d had a few they would have looked as appealing?”

“No!” Daniel’s mouth opened in disbelief. “Of course not.”

“Are you saying that you don’t find us attractive now you’re sober?”

Daniel opened his mouth to answer, closed it again, then said determinedly, “I don’t think that’s any of your business.”

O'Neill continued evenly, “Because, I have to tell you, Daniel, I’m stone cold sober now and you look just as good to me as you did last night.”

“I also find you as desirable as I did when under the influence of alien wine.”

Daniel looked between them warily. “Are you just trying to make me feel better?”

“No. I’m telling you the truth. I did and said nothing last night while I was drunk that I wouldn’t do and say right now – if you let me – now I’m sober.”

“I don’t…” Daniel avoided their eyes. “Do…that… when I’m sober.”

“Because your desire is only aroused by the influence of alcohol, Daniel Jackson? Or because it is distorted by it?”

Daniel finally looked at them properly, at their bodies and their faces, flushing a little as he did so. “Not distorted. Not aroused even, just…”

“If I kiss you are you going to hurt me?” O'Neill enquired.

Daniel looked him in the eye, unconsciously moistening his lips in response. “There’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?”

O'Neill leaned forward and kissed him, noticing the way Daniel closed his eyes at once. Emboldened by that he put his hands to each side of his face and slipped his tongue into his mouth, a wet carnal kiss that chased the lingering flavors of wine and his come in Daniel’s mouth, then drew back to a brushing of lips across lips, sweet and soft. When Daniel’s eyes opened, they were dazed with lust, pupils dilated. “I… I don’t know if… Maybe we should…”

“Daniel…”

O'Neill couldn’t help noticing that Teal'c using just his first name, and especially using just his first name in that husky deliberately sexy voice, made Daniel shiver all over with guilty anticipation. “Yes…?” he said faintly, as Teal'c moved in closer.

“You talk too much.”

O'Neill was glad his own kiss had been so impressive because Teal'c’s was really something as well; deep, passionate, and determined; a hint of the old fantasy master about to initiate his slave boy in it; damn, but that was a button that Daniel definitely seemed to like Teal'c to press. He practically melted into the tiles as Teal'c kissed him with passionate expertise. 

As Daniel surfaced, he said, “Yes, but it’s wrong…”

“Why?” O'Neill took his head in his hands, tilted it around to face him and then kissed him again, deep and slow and very, very thorough. When he came back for air, he added conversationally. “Because you might, god forbid, enjoy it? Because it doesn’t involve digging up old stuff that’s been buried for a thousand years – Teal'c’s libido not withstanding?”

While Daniel was still gaping at him, searching for an answer, Teal'c gently turned his head to face him and kissed him a second time, gentle and tender, this time, before deepening it with firm motions of his skilful tongue into a thorough exploration of Daniel’s tonsils. Huskily he breathed, “It is the custom amongst warriors of Chulak to show their respect and admiration for one another in the sharing of pleasure. After battle the body is in need of such restoration, and in the days between battles, the body needs to be reminded of all its many strengths. It is a mark of the respect I bear for you and O'Neill that I greatly wish that we should continue this tradition between us for our mutual comfort and to show our mutual affection, loyalty, and trust.”

O'Neill shook his head. “Okay, I had a joke about a rabbi and a nun that I was going to do next but I gotta concede defeat here and say Jaffa have the best chat up lines.”

“Jack…” 

Daniel sighed in resignation and O'Neill looked at him expectantly, eyebrows raised, his most obvious ‘I’m at your disposal and optimistic you’re going to want to dispose of me in a new and interesting way’ expression plastered onto his face. “Yes?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

O'Neill did so as Teal'c switched on the faucet and the warm water gushed over them, as if the dolphins were spraying a libation on their heads. As O'Neill took Daniel in his arms, their bodies wet and glistening from the warm cascade, and Teal'c reached for the soap someone had left for them, Daniel murmured, “We are going to have to talk about this sooner or later. There’s the regulations. Social taboos. The logistics of…everything.”

“I know.” O'Neill kissed him tenderly, brushing his sodden hair back from his forehead. “But for now let’s just get cleaned up. Then get dirty again. Then get cleaned up again.”

As Teal'c began to smooth the lathered soap across Daniel’s strong shoulders, O'Neill was divided between imagining the suds trickling down Daniel’s spine to his perfect ass, and wondering how exactly they were going to explain to Carter why the locals had decided not to trade with them….

##### The End


End file.
